Pokemon: Digital Journey
by Silver Tongue Joe
Summary: When the evil Team Rocket pushes Mewtwo into a corner, how will it affect Davis and Veemon? Join Davis and Ash as they journey through the Goralda Region, in an effort to find themselves and defeat the evil Giovanni! First crossover, Daikari, AshxSerena, slight Taiora hints. Rated T for paranoia. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alrighty, here it is! The first installment in what will hopefully be many in the Pokémon: Digital Journey series! Feedback is SUPER helpful, and ultra appreciated! Anyway, not much to say but enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Pokémon**

 **(Theme Song - Master Quest Revised)**

 _ **No time to question my moves!**_

 _Davis appears behind Veemon, Veemon uses Dragon Pulse_

 _ **I stick to the path that I choose!**_

 _Pikachu jumps off Ash's shoulder, using Thunderbolt_

 ** _Me and my friends are gonna do it right!_**

 _Brock, Serena and Kari appear looking over their shoulders_

 ** _You'll never see us run away from a fight!_**

 _An army of Team Rocket goons and their Pokémon appear as Davis and Ash command Veemon and Pikachu to attack_

 ** _To be a master is my dream!_**

 _Davis and Veemon stand in the center of an arena, their faces hidden by shadow_

 ** _All I've got to do is Believe!  
And I Believe!_**

 _Images of TK, Tai, Matt and other rivals fly by as Davis looks up with his Pokémon behind him, jumping in the air_

 ** _I've got a chance to win!_**

 _Veemon uses Dragon Rush and Pikachu uses Iron Tail on an Electivire and Magmortar_

 ** _I'm on my way to victory!  
Pokémon!_**

 _Davis and Ash shake hands bro style, smiling widely at each other_

 ** _I can be a Champion if I just believe!_**

 _Davis holds up a badge shaped like a fang with a star background_

 ** _I'm on a Master Quest!  
Master Quest!_**

 _Ho-oh, Lugia, Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno are in the air with Entei, Suicune and Raikou on the ground_

 ** _I want the whole world to see!  
And I Believe!_**

 _Davis and Veemon square off against five trainers cloaked in shadows, with four in front and one on a ledge_

 ** _Gonna be the very best!_**

 _Davis and Veemon smirk as they charge towards the trainers_

 ** _Cause all I've got to do is Believe in ME!_**

 _Davis, Kari, Ash, Serena and Brock stand on top of a mountain, their Pokémon all around them_

 ** _POKEMON!_**

 **Pokémon: Digital Journey**

 **Episode One: The Encounter**

"DAVIS! COME ON YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE!" screamed Jun at the bottom of the stairs, already in her green school uniform. Davis groaned as he got out of bed, knocking over Demiveemon who screeched "Hey watch it!" as he was unceremoniously knocked onto the ground.

Davis sighed, running into the bathroom to take quick shower, calling over his shoulder to the blue dragon "Sorry buddy!"

Four years had passed since the defeat of Malomyotismon, and at 15 years old Davis hadn't changed much. He had cut his hair shorter than in previous years, still wearing his treasured goggles around his neck. He'd also taken to wearing a deep blue hat that he'd had his grandmother embroider with the Crest of Miracles on it. Quickly throwing on his green uniform he snagged his backpack and tore out of the house after his sister, adjusting the hat backwards on his head as he ran. He had also matured a little as well, gaining control over his temper and learning to think before he acted. He was still an ever-happy optimist and still had a crush on Kari (although he had stopped constantly pursuing her for fear of ruining his friendship with her), but he had definitely turned himself into a better person. He also wasn't half bad looking, often the topic of conversation for the more shallow groups of girls at school. Finally catching up to his sister, Davis bent over, trying to catch his breath as Jun giggled at him, when they heard a voice behind them call out "Geez Davis, you look like you just ran a marathon!"

Turning around Davis caught sight of Tai, and grinned at him. His heart dropped however, when he saw TK walking extremely close to Kari. TK had grown as well, and now stood just a little taller than Davis, having let his own golden locks grow out, to where his brother's had been just a few years prior. His attitude towards Davis had, however, been far more distant and passive aggressive than in recent years (although Yolei had theorized it was only because Davis was such a royal jerk to him for so long). Kari had also let her hair grow out, and now wore it in a ponytail, a small butterfly clip (which had actually been a gift from Davis) keeping it there. She had become even prettier, and was the heartthrob in their year, though most of the guys just assumed she was with TK so they kept their distance. She had also become more assertive, now able to express herself and her feelings more freely than before. What neither of them had admitted yet though was that they truly were only best friends, both having other romantic interests. TK had become very fond of the French Digidestined girl named Catherine, and Kari (even though she had never admitted to it) had started to feel more and more attracted to Davis. At first she assumed it was just because of how he saved them all from Malomyotismon four years prior, but as the years went on, she began to notice how he was maturing, and had found herself liking him more and more. She hadn't been able to build up the courage to tell him yet, however, so she and TK kept up their ruse, if only to throw any suspicion off of them.

Davis kept grinning, although both Tai and Jun noticed how it didn't meet his eyes. Tai had figured out his sister was into Davis not too long ago, after overhearing a conversation between her and TK, in which TK had basically accused her of hiding her feelings and that it was time to quit with the act. She had relented after some pressing, and her confession that she felt something for Davis dumbfounded her older brother, who quietly left, not wanting to eavesdrop further. Tai had enough respect for Kari not to say anything, but even he had to admit that it wasn't teasing anymore, more like torture for their crimson haired friend. He quickly tried to regain Davis' attention, saying "Seriously dude, you need a better alarm clock."

Agumon scoffed from beside his partner "Oh please Tai, like you have ANY room to talk."

Gatomon sighed "It's bad for my nerves to have to hear Kari and Agumon get violent with you, y'know."

Kari giggled "Seriously Tai, I'm not sure how you plan on surviving college the way you sleep."

Jun laughed "Oh god, that'll be a laugh."

TK shook his head "You and Matt both. I feel bad for you Jun, I really do."

Jun sighed, knowing he was right. Matt and Sora had tried, but had both decided that they couldn't make their relationship work, so they broke up about a year ago. Since then Sora and Tai had gotten a lot closer, and everyone was just counting down the days until they finally got together. Jun, who had matured a great deal herself, had finally convinced Matt to give her a shot, and he hadn't left her side since. Davis shrugged, Demiveemon clinging to the top of his partner's head "I was tired is all. Had a lot on my mind recently."

TK shot Davis a disapproving look "Yeah, getting kicked off the soccer team'll do that to you I guess."

Everyone froze at that, scared of how Davis would react. For his part, however, Davis merely turned away, walking in the direction of the school "Whatever TK." The unfortunate truth was, however, that Davis had indeed been kicked off the team. Although, to say he wasn't provoked would be a downright lie. Davis' home life had, unfortunately, taken a terrible turn. His parents, whose marriage had been on the rocks for years, finally dissolved, and his mother had simply packed her bags and left one day, saying to her children "I'm sorry, but I' not fighting with your father over anything anymore, goodbye." Rumors had been going around for a while about her turning to drugs, but they had never confirmed anything. As for Davis' father, his drinking had gotten so bad that Davis and Jun's grandparents had taken them in, and after a great deal of persuasion and pleading, Davis had convinced both his sister and her boyfriend not to say anything about the whole ordeal to his friends, not wanting them to worry. However, Davis had kept pushing his thoughts and feelings on the matter deeper and deeper inside of him until last week, when he had snapped at a game. It was a hard fought game, but Odaiba High (Davis' team) had pulled through and won, with the crimson haired boy scoring the winning goal. When the two team captains went to shake hands is when all hell broke loose. After shaking the other young man's hand, Davis had turned around to go back tohis team when he felt a soccer ball connect with the back of his skull. His head was spinning, and when the other boy had insulted his sister (who had been on the sidelines cheering loudly with Matt beside her), Davis snapped. It took both Matt and Tai the better part of two minutes to drag Davis off the other boy, btu by then the damage was done. Davis himself had some bad bruises and a bloodied face, but the other player was being treated for a broken nose and arm. After a scolding by his coach, Davis had been told to empty his locker and go home, because he was off the team, as Odaiba had strict policies on discipline. He hadn't even bothered to change when he got in that night, and didn't come out of his room all weekend, even when Kari had offered to go do something with him. He had apparently since gotten over the initial shock, and had put on a brave face to try and reassure everyone he was alright.

Tai whacked TK across the back of the head, scowling at him and whispering harshly "Dude! So not cool!"

Jun got in his face as well "Yeah what's you problem?"

TK shrugged, rubbing the back of his head "Just saying the truth. He's the one who decided to go Rambo on that guy."

Kari frowned at him too "You should really apologize to him, that was so uncalled for."

TK sighed, and said calmly "Fine, I'll say I'm sorry. Now can we go please? I don't want to be late."

* * *

"Come on Serena! We'll be arriving soon!" Ash said, knocking on her door.

Groaning, Serena opened the door, looking at him and saying groggily "I'm up, I'm up!" Serena had shed her old dress in the past few years since her adventures in Kalos, and now wore a light pink blouse with white trim and a darker pink and black skirt which ended just above her knees, with a pair of black sneakers and her trusty hat. She had become very pretty and was sought after wherever she went, although Ash always did a good job keeping the boys away.

Brock sighed from behind Ash, saying "I swear Serena, sometimes you can be worse than Dawn!"

Serena glared at him, and Ash placed an arm around her waist, kissing her temple "Come on, he was just teasin ya." Ash had grown too, and now stood just a little shorter than Brock. He now wore his old hat from when his journey first started, although he had dyed the white color black and had his mom re-embroider the green symbol in red. He also wore his old hoodie from Hoenn in a dark gray with red trim over a faded dark red shirt and a pair of black cargo pants with black and red sneakers. Pikachu sat atop Ash's head, grinning at Serena.

Brock merely grinned "Who'd have thought that Ash would find a girl before me?" Brock hadn't changed much in his own travels, although he now wore a tan bandanna oer his forehead.

Ash chuckled awkwardly as Serena interlocked their fingers, grinning up at him and saying "Then what are we waiting for? Goralda awaits!"

Ash grinned at her, looking up at his partner fondly "This is it Pikachu. New Region, new adventures, and most importantly a new challenge: The Goralda League!"

Pikachu nodded happily "Pi-Pikachu!"

* * *

Davis sighed as he got up from his seat, school having just ended, and trudged his way down the hallway, bag slung over his back, pulling on his hat. He stared blankly at his feet, thinking _"This is it, isn't it? This is all that'll happen to me ever. No more adventures, just life passing me by. Why? Why does it have to be this way? I almost wish Malomyotismon wasn't gone, at least then I'd still feel like my life had a purpose."_ Davis quickly shook these thoughts from his mind when a small blue blur latched itself onto his face.

"DAVISH! AT LAST!" Demiveemon screeched, gripping onto his partner's ears.

"Dude, come on. I saw you at lunch, like, four hours ago" Davis replied, prying the small blue dragon off his face.

"SO LOOOOOOOOOOONG!" Demiveemon cried, squirming around in Davis' hand.

Davis sighed, smiling fondly at his partner, placing him on top of his hat before glancing around, asking "Everyone else already inside?"

Demiveemon nodded and said happily "Yup! And Tentomon said not to be late this time!"

Davis glanced at his phone, sighing when he saw the time "Oh well, looks like we won't be able to meet that requirement this time. Again." Turning around, Davis walked back inside, sighing internally as Demiveemon prattled on and on above him, going on about what all the other Digimon were up to. He only stopped when the pair reached the door, which Davis opened hurriedly, only to be met with an extremely ticked off Yolei, who yelled in his face "And what, pray tell, made you late _this_ time?!"

Davis chuckled nervously, placing his hands in front of him "I got caught in the human traffic, sorry."

TK scoffed "Oh please, like we haven't heard that excuse already."

Cody glared at Davis. Although he had remained mostly the same (apart from his height) as far as his looks went, Cody had changed from quiet and reserved to a more angst-ridden teenager, often turning him into the broody, irritable type. "Seriously dude, it's been four years. hen the hell are you gonna grow up and take responsibility?"

Davis clenched his jaw, although only Tai noticed. TK huffed, folding his arms "Yeah right? Davis on time? That _would_ be a miracle." Davis' right hand tightened into a fist, and both Tai and Matt stood up, about to intervene when TK said the one thing that would change Davis' life forever; "I mean come on man, you're supposed to be a Digidestined, and yet all you do is act the fool and turn yourself into a loser. I don't understand how Jun puts up with you."

Perhaps it was just the day, maybe it was what TK said, hell it could have been the weather for all Davis cared, but somewhere along he line he snapped. He looked up furiously, roaring at TK, Cody and Yolei "YOU KNOW WHAT?! TO HELL WITH YOU PRICKS! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOUR CRAPPY ATTITUDES, AND I'M DONE TAKING THIS BULLCRAP! YOU DON'T LIKE IT!? FINE! I QUIT!" With that he turned on his heel, slamming the door behind him, leaving everyone in shock, including the small Digimon on his head.

After a little while, Kari got up to follow Davis, but Sora placed her hand on the Child of Light's shoulder, shaking her head "Give him some space, he clearly needs to be alone right now, and you begin around would only make him angrier." Kari hung her head, but nodded slowly.

Tai sighed, putting on a grin as he faced the others, saying "Alright! Now that we've all gotten our daily dose of teenage drama, I suggest we let Davis blow off some steam, and then we'll talk to him later. I do, however, think that you three owe him a big time apology" he finished, looking at Cody, Yolei and TK. The three in question merely nodded, and Tai mirrored their actions, hoping silently that his protégé would be alright, piping up "Now that's settled, let's head on in to the DIgital World and try to enjoy the rest of our Friday!"

* * *

Above the clouds of the Goralda Region, Mewtwo was caught between four smaller helicopters with a large one in front of him. All five bore big red 'R' symbols painted in a bright red on their hulls. From the speakers on the large chopper, the voice of Team Rocket boss Giovanni said calmly "Did you really think erasing my memory would work Mewtwo? I had contingency plans in place, and now you're once again mine. Give up now!"

Mewtwo looked around him, gritting his teeth and mentally screaming "I'LL NEVER GIVE IN!"

Giovanni smirked from inside his own aircraft, stroking his Persian's head and saying over the speaker "I was hoping you'd say that. TAKE HIM!"

All five choppers let loose a barrage of lightning shocks, and Mewtwo tried to defend against the assault as best he could, but his shields failed, and an explosion in mid air caused him to go flying downwards, towards the ground. With the last of his strength, Mewtwo created a portal, not knowing nor caring where it would take him, falling through it and beginning to lose consciousness, exhausted from his battle. The last thing he saw before he hit the ground was a young man walking down a quiet street, a strange blue Pokémon perched on his hat, reminding him of another boy and his Pikachu. Then everything went black.

* * *

Ash stopped suddenly at the dock, looking into the air, a serious look on his face. _"That sounded like...but it couldn't be!"_

Serena frowned, and poked her boyfriend in the ribs "What's up Ash?"

Brock, who was looking in the sky too, said to his best friend "You heard it too, right? Mewtwo?"

Pikachu shifted uncomfortably on Ash's shoulder, and the boy replied "Yeah, I did. But why now I wonder? He sounded like he was in pain..."

Serena looked between the two "What are you guys talking about?"

Brock glanced over at Serena "Mewtwo."

Serena furrowed her brow "Who's Mewtwo?"

* * *

"HOLY!" Davis yelled as the purple...thing crashed into the ground, from a dark portal which disappeared almost as soon as it had appeared. He quickly ran over to the strange being, placing a hand on it's back, nudging it a little "Hey, are you okay?"

Demiveemon looked curiously at it "I've never seen this Digimon before Davis, have you?"

Davis shrugged "I dunno bud, not really too worried about it right now."

Demiveemon nodded, looking at Davis for a moment before asking cautiously "Should we go back and get the others? This guy might be hurt."

Davis looked Mewtwo over for a moment, before saying slowly "I don't think so...just looks exhausted. hould be fine if he gets some rest. Come on, let's take him back to our place, I don't feel like talking to the others right now anyway."

* * *

Ash frowned as they walked through Nustra City, and Serena grew more and more concerned "I'm sure everything is fine Ash, don't worry."

He sighed, smiling at the girl "Thanks Serena, that means a lot. I'll be fine, I promise, just need to get my bearings and focus up is all."

Pikachu nodded from his spot on top of Ash's hat "Pi-Pi! Pikachu!"

Brock smiled at them "Yeah, besides I'm sure if Mewtwo was in trouble we'd know. Who knows, maybe he just saw us and decided to say hi!"

Ash laughed, glad that one of his oldest friends had rejoined him for his journey, he had missed the self-proclaimed ladies' man more than he cared to admit.

* * *

Mewtwo woke up slowly the next day, sitting up only to realize he had absolutely no idea where he was. He whipped his head around when someone said "Oh, you're awake. Good."

Davis stood in the doorway, dressed in his weekend clothes which consisted of a blue and black hooded vest with a gray shirts underneath, a pair of dark gray cargo pants with dark blue trim and black sneakers, his hat pulled forwards on his head and goggle hanging around his neck. Mewtwo sat up quickly, on guard "Where am I? And who are you?"

Davis' mouth hung open at that, as did the mouth of the small blue dragon Mewtwo had seen before in the street standing next to hi right leg, making the powerful Pokémon smirk "What, never seen a psychic Pokémon powerful enough to communicate telepathically before?"

Shaking his head, the young goggle head put all his other thoughts aside to ask "Wait, what's a Pokémon?"

Mewtwo quirked a brow, but frowned when Demiveemon said "Maybe it's a special type of Digimon, Davish! Or something Tai's mom cooks. Although then it would be a bad thing."

Mewtwo held out a hand, quickly deciding that probing their minds for the information he needed would be easier. What he found both shocked and intrigued him greatly. "I see...so you're a Digimon..."

Davis frowned "Wait, what do you mean? What are you if you're not a Digimon?"

Mewtwo shook his head, holding out a hand "I think it would be easier if I just showed you." In an instant, images began to flood Davis' mind as Mewtwo's yes lit up, causing the young man to fall flat on his behind, as he processed the information he had just received. "Wow...that's so...AWESOME! A world where you can make your own path, and you can live out your own adventure all the time?! Man, I wish I was THERE!"

Demiveemon nodded "Yeah, it sounds like a lot of fun!"

Mewtwo sweatdropped, mentally saying "So you missed everything I said about Team Rocket?"

Suddenly the duo of Miracles frowned "Oh, right. Man, that sucks! I wish I could do something, I can't stand seeing innocent...well, innocent _anything_ getting hurt by bad guys!" Demiveemon nodded emphatically, and said "Right!"

Mewtwo looked him over curiously, "What if I said I need your help?"

Davis looked at the Pokémon in surprise "What do you mean?"

Mewtwo thought carefully before continuing "I know a boy in my world, you remind me a lot of him. For some reason I feel something towards you and him, even though we just met...trust. Not something I associate with humans, but the way you took me in and cared for me without question shows me you have a kind heart and burning spirit. Team Rocket is going to hurt a lot of innocent Pokémon and people, but I'm not strong enough to take them down by myself. I can tell you're not happy with your life the way it is now...how would you like to come with me? Become a Pokémon trainer?"

* * *

Ash sighed as he sat in the Pokémon center, waiting for the Goralda League registration system to come back online, thinking back to his encounters with Mewtwo. Brock came and sat across from his, giving his old friend a pensive look, saying "You know, he _is_ the strongest Pokémon in history right? He can take care of himself."

"I know that Brock it's just...I dunno, I can't help but worry" Ash sighed, Pikachu patting the side of his face sympathetically.

"I know my friend, better than anyone. Still, try and get some rest okay?" Brock said, patting Ash's shoulder.

"I will dude, just gonna sit here and think a little bit longer. I'll head up soon."

* * *

"Are you ready to go?" Mewtwo asked, looking Davis and Demiveemon over. He was dressed the same, except he now had a dark gray bag on his back, filled with basic necessities. Demiveemon squirmed nervously on the top of Davis' hat, saying to his partner "Davish are you sure about this? This is serious y'know, we might not be able to come back once we go. And you only left Jun a note. Are you absolutely sure?"

Davis took a deep breath as he stood in the quiet morning street, taking a long look at the sky "I...I'm positive. I need the adventure, Vee. It's what I live for." Mewtwo nodded, and opened a portal, but then something happened that once again threw the crimson haired boy for a loop.

"Davis?" a nervous voice called out from behind him, causing the boy to whirl around to see none other than Kari standing there, a totally confused expression on her face. She had her hair up in a ponytail, butterfly clip in it's usual place. She also wore a pink and yellow shirt, with a lighter pink skirt that ended just above her knees, and a pair of yellow sneakers"What's going on? Is that a Digimon?" she frowned as she saw the bag and the portal "Wait, are you going somewhere? Talk to me Davis, please."

Mewtwo frowned, saying telepathically to Davis "We need to leave, I don't know how long I can hold the portal open for."

Kari began to panic slightly, moving forward and placing a hand on his arm "Davis, please, what's happening?"

Davis sighed, gently pulling his arm back, and Gatomon plopped down on top of her partner's head, giving Davis a curious look "Where are you going?"

Davis turned hi back to them, and walked towards Mewtwo, saying "I'm going on a little trip. I don't know when or even if I'll be back, but it's important. And this guy needs my help" he gestured to Mewtwo, who merely studied Kari curiously. "Let's go Mewtwo, I'm eager to see this whole new world."

In that moment, as the portal began to close, Kari made a choice. Risk never seeing Davis again, or go with him and make amends for the pain she'd clearly been causing him for so long. Not thinking of the consequences, she acted on an irrational impulse that she'd developed after spending so much time with Davis, and dived in after him.

* * *

Ash, along with Serena, Brock and Pikachu, sat behind the Pokémon center, watching as Charizard flew threw the air, working on his speed with Greninja. They all stopped however when a dark portal opened, and out of it flew Mewtwo, followed closely by two kids about Ash and Serena's age, two curious Pokémon on their heads, falling onto the ground in a heap. "Oh come on!" Davis complained, sitting up with Kari rubbing her head "What is it with us and portals?"

"MEWTWO!" Brock and Ash yelled, running over to the Pokémon with grins on their faces. They paused when they saw the humans beside him however, and Ash asked "Wait, who're these guys?"

Mewtwo looked at Ash and Pikachu, then said mentally "This is Davis, and apparently his friend. They're from another dimension, and they're here to help."

The two other young men just stared at Mewtwo blankly for a moment, before yelling "WHAT?!"

 _The stage has been set, our heroes have been identified and the winds of fate have gone their course. Where will the adventures in Goralda take these five young individuals? Will Davis and Kari be able to get home? And what of Team Rocket, how do they fit into the puzzle? Stay tuned and find out!_

* * *

 **So...like it? If yes, let me know! I'll try and update as frequently as possible, but until next time this is Silver Tongue signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here's episode two! I know Mewtwo seemed really OC in that last one but bear with me, it's only meant to help give the story some context. Anywho, on with the story, so please review if you like!**

 **Disclaimer: Neither Ash nor Davis belong to me. Or their respective shows. Or games. Etc.**

 _ **No time to question my moves!**_

 _Davis appears behind Veemon, Veemon uses Dragon Pulse_

 _ **I stick to the path that I choose!**_

 _Pikachu jumps off Ash's shoulder, using Thunderbolt_

 ** _Me and my friends are gonna do it right!_**

 _Brock, Serena and Kari appear looking over their shoulders_

 ** _You'll never see us run away from a fight!_**

 _An army of Team Rocket goons and their Pokémon appear as Davis and Ash command Veemon and Pikachu to attack_

 ** _To be a master is my dream!_**

 _Davis and Veemon stand in the center of an arena, their faces hidden by shadow_

 ** _All I've got to do is Believe!  
And I Believe!_**

 _Images of TK, Tai, Matt and other rivals fly by as Davis looks up with his Pokémon behind him, jumping in the air_

 ** _I've got a chance to win!_**

 _Veemon uses Dragon Rush and Pikachu uses Iron Tail on an Electivire and Magmortar_

 ** _I'm on my way to victory!  
Pokémon!_**

 _Davis and Ash shake hands bro style, smiling widely at each other_

 ** _I can be a Champion if I just believe!_**

 _Davis holds up a badge shaped like a fang with a star background_

 ** _I'm on a Master Quest!  
Master Quest!_**

 _Ho-oh, Lugia, Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno are in the air with Entei, Suicune and Raikou on the ground_

 ** _I want the whole world to see!  
And I Believe!_**

 _Davis and Veemon square off against five trainers cloaked in shadows, with four in front and one on a ledge_

 ** _Gonna be the very best!_**

 _Davis and Veemon smirk as they charge towards the trainers_

 ** _Cause all I've got to do is Believe in ME!_**

 _Davis, Kari, Ash, Serena and Brock stand on top of a mountain, their Pokémon all around them_

 ** _POKEMON!_**

 **Pokémon: Digital Journey**

 **Episode Two: A Whole New World We Live In**

 _After going with Mewtwo into the Pokémon world, Davis and Kari along with Veemon and Gatomon have now met up with Ash, Pikachu, Brock and Serena at the Pokémon center in Nustra City, one of the biggest cities in the mighty Goralda region. In a shocking revelation, Demiveemon has turned into Veemon, and was informed that he could no longer Digivolve. After some brief introductions, we find Mewtwo telling the group about his experience with Team Rocket..._

"Those jerks!" Ash growled, slamming his fist into his palm. Pikachu nodded next to him "Pika!"

Brock frowned "Jessie and James were bad enough as it is, but this Giovanni guy's always been that way. I remember the last time we crossed paths in Johto. Actually, that was the last time I saw you Mewtwo."

Mewtwo nodded, and said through his mind "Indeed. I erased the memory of all of those Team Rocket members who were there, but somehow he managed to regain his memories of the entire event, and even ones of my creation. I'm not sure how he did it, but it just goes to show that he's far more dangerous than I ever imagined."

Davis nodded, trying his best not to look at Kari, as he was super uncomfortable with her being there (although at the moment he was more focused on what was happening with Mewtwo), and said "So how do we stop them?"

Ash looked curiously at the boy, and asked "So, you really came here from another world just to help a total stranger?"

Davis nodded, looking at Ash seriously "I refuse to sit by and watch innocents get hurt. I helped save two worlds already, what's one more?"

Serena looked him over, smiling softly "It's amazing, you and Ash could be twins."

Brock smirked and nodded "Agreed. Well, if it's Team Rocket that's the issue here, I guess I'm in too. I won't let them hurt anymore people. Or Pokémon."

Ash nodded "That's right. Mewtwo's our friend, and Giovanni needs to be stopped."

Kari stayed quiet for mot of the conversation, but at this she piped up "Me too. I can't stand watching others get hurt."

Davis eyed her cautiously, before saying "Then it's settled. Now, how do we find them?"

Mewtwo shook his head, answering slowly "I don't know." That caused everyone to sweat drop before the legendary Pokémon continued "But, I will find out. It'll take some time, but when the time is right I'll find you and tell you what we need to know to stop them." Davis nodded, before saying "Well...in the meantime I guess I could try out this Pokémon League thing."

Ash looked at him in surprise "Really? How do you even know about that?"

Davis grinned at him "When Mewtwo and I first met, he showed me...images...of this world. How it works, the concept of battling, and a whole lot more. It's what made me want to come here even more honestly."

Kari bit her lip, knowing full well what else might have made him choose to leave his life in Odaiba behind. Ash grinned right back at Davis, and said "Well then let's do it together Davis! I'm psyched for the whole thing as it is, it'd be great to have some friendly competition as well!"

Brock and Serena sighed, smiling fondly at their friend "That's our Ash" they said in unison.

Kari glanced over at Davis, Gatomon looking worriedly at her partner, as the Child of Miracles grinned wider "That'd be awesome Ash! I can't wait!"

Mewtwo smirked, standing in the center of the small clearing they were sitting in, and looked around at the gathered group, saying mentally "Well then I'll take my leave. Good luck Davis and Veemon and also...thank you. All of you."

Ash smiled, with Pikachu piping up "Pika! Pikachu!"

Veemon also nodded, shooting a thumbs up "Oh yeah, you can count on us!"

With a final nod, Mewtwo took off into the sky. Once he had left, Davis said to the others "Hey, uh, do you guys mind if I talk to Kari alone for a minute?"

Ash shook his head "Not a problem man, we'll see you back at the Pokémon center. Why don't you guys join us, Veemon and Gatomon?" The two Digimon cast worried glances at their partners, but nodded begrudgingly, and the majority of the gang trekked back to the Pokémon center. Davis sighed for a moment, and Kari looked at ground, an awkward silence between them. Finally, Davis spoke up "Are you crazy, Kari?"

Kari looked at him in surprise "What?"

Davis whirled on her "I mean, what in the hell possessed you to follow me?!"

"What kind of question is that, huh?! I was worried about you!"

"Oh sure, like you give a damn!"

"What?!"

"Oh please Kari! Between you and TK I'm amazed I even register on you radar!"

"That's ridiculous! You're my friend Davis!"

"Friend?! More like someone for you to tease and pick on! You and all the others too! Well I got news for you, Kari: I'm sick of it! You guys have no idea what I've gone through, you just assume that I'll be alright or I'll get over it because I'm happy-go-lucky Davis!" he roared, unshed tears threatening to fall.

That threw the brunette off, seeing the pain, the betrayal in his eyes. It was true though, they had let him down. They'd immediately jumped on him after that soccer game, they'd always sided with TK in the Digital World, and she'd been the worst, ignoring and abusing his feelings for her. Before she even knew what she was doing, she hugged Davis tightly, whispering in his ear "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Davis was in shock; the girl he had sought after for so long, the girl he had wanted to be with since he'd met her was hugging him. He sighed after the shock had subsided, hugging her back tightly "Don't be. I'm the one who hid everything from you guys."

Kari leaned back and looked into his eyes, noticing silently how good that haircut looked, and how brown his eyes were, saying "I came after you because I care Davis. We might be stuck here forever, but I couldn't just let you leave without at least trying to fix things."

Davis sighed "I'm just concerned Kari. Tai, TK and the others are probably freaking right now. I left Jun a long note letting her know what wwas going on but you..."

Kari shook her head "We can't do anything about it now. At least for a while, we need to focus on this Team Rocket. Doesn't matter what world it is, wherever evil and darkness are, Light and Miracles prevail right?" she finished, smiling softly at him.

He grinned at her "You're right. We have more important things to worry about." They once again locked eyes, but blushed and quickly separated when they realied how close to each other they were standing. Davis cleared his throat awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck as he said "So...we should go find the others, they're probably getting worried."

Kari chuckled nervously, and replied "Uh, yeah. Let's go."

* * *

Pikachu sat next to Veemon as the little blue dragon sat looking at the sky. "Pika?"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry Pikachu, I'm okay."

"Pika-pika!"

"Hehe, yeah Davis and I have been partners for a long time now."

"Pikachu!"

"Really? You and Ash too? That's so cool!"

"You can understand Pikachu?" said boy asked, walking out and sitting down next to the two creatures.

"I guess so. Must be a side effect of Mewtwo's psychic connection or something" Veemon replied.

"Well I guess that'll come in handy when we meet some crazy wild Pokémon right?" Brock asked as he walked over to them.

"Yeah, and I bet you if Meowth ever met him he'd have a field day" Serena giggled, leaning on Ash's back.

"Wait, isn't that talking Meowth a member of Team Rocket?" Davis asked as he and Kari walked over to the group.

Ash grinned "Actually, not anymore. Jessie's turned full-on coordinator, and Meowth's traveling with James and my old travelling companion Cilan as Pokémon connoisseurs in the Unova Region."

Kari looked confused, and Serena explained "You see, they finally realized just how much they were being used by their boss, and decided that they could do better things with their time."

All of a sudden Brock slapped his forehead, and said "Wait a minute! We should try and get in contact with James to see if he can pass us any information!"

Ash and Serena sweat dropped "Oh yeah, that would be a good idea" Ash said laughing nervously.

Davis shrugged "So what's the first step here, Ash? Do I just go straight to the nearest Gym or...?"

Ash grinned "Not yet, first we need to register for the Goralda League. In fact, the system should..."

He was interrupted by Nurse Joy, who walked out and said happily "Hello again, you'll be glad to know our system is back online! You can come in and register at your earliest convenience..!" She was cut off as Brock suddenly appeared in front of her, his hands on her left one, saying in what he assumed ws a romantic tone "Dear beauty, never have I encountered such a gorgeous sight, what do you say to a..!" He was cut off as his Toxicroak popped out of hi Pokeball, hitting Brock in the lower back and dragging him away, making Ash and Pikachu sweat drop, and caused Serena to ask "I wonder where he drags Brock off to?" Davis and Kari chuckled nervously, not quite sure what to say.

* * *

"There we go! All done! Here are your official Goralda badge cases, and trainer IDs" Nurse Joy said the next day, handing Ash and Davis their respective cases and IDs. Davis grinned, as he and Ash fist pumped, the latter saying "Well Davis, we're all set!"

Davis threw a fist in the air as they exited the Pokémon center, yelling "I'm so stoked!"

"Oh my, it's like looking at a long lost twin Ash!" said someone to their right.

"Professor Oak!" Ash said happily, as the old man walked over to them.

"Good to see you again my boy, I must say it's been too long!"

"Good to see you Professor" Brock said coming out of the Pokémon center with Kari and Serena in tow.

"Ah Brock, always a pleasure. And you Serena. So I assume that you must be the ones Ash told me about last night. Davis and Kari, yes?" Oak asked.

"Professor Oak, it's good to meet you" Davis said, bowing his head in respect. Kari did the same, having a little about the 'Pokémon Professor' a little from Ash the previous day.

"Likewise, and this must be Veemon and Gatomon! I must say you're really interesting creatures" he observed, poking and prodding them until a vein popped up on Gatomon's head and she swiped his face with her claws, stunning everyone. "...what was that?" Gatomon asked, staring at her claws in surprise.

"That was slash!" Brock said, just as surprised.

"So you can use Pokémon moves eh? I wonder..." Professor Oak said, pulling out the first generation Pokedex he had given Ash so many years ago, pointing it at Gatomon. To everyone's great surprise, Kari's D-3 beeped, and data flowed into the Pokedex, which then chimed.

(Dexter): **Gatomon, the Holy Cat Pokémon. Gatomon's tail ring is considered a holy gift, and is worshipped by believers of Fairies.**

 **Veemon, the Blue Blur Pokémon. Veemon is known as one of the fasts Dragon types, and it's skull is hard enough to crack steel.**

Davis and Kari were open mouth, dumbfounded by what had just happened. "Wow, I guess since you guys are in our world now, you're also Pokémon instead of Digimon!" Brock said, fascinated in what was happening. Professor Oak nodded in agreement, and said "Well this is quite the turn of events. I wish I could study you two more, but I don't really want to keep you all. I just dropped by to give you all these." He pulled out four Kalos-style Pokedex devices, handing a blue-gray one to Davis, a red-black one to Ash, a Pink-black one to Kari and a white-yellow one to Serena.

"So this is a Pokedex huh?" Kari said, examining the device before pointing it at Pikachu.

(Female Dex): **Pikachu, the Electric Mouse Pokémon and the evolved form of Pichu.** **Whenever Pikachu comes across something new, it blasts it with a jolt of electricity. If you come across a blackened berry, it's evidence that this Pokémon mistook the intensity of its charge.**

"So cool..." said Davis, making Kari ssmile fondly at him. Serena caught this, and smirked at the girl, suddenly catching on. She remained silent, however, as Professor Oak handed both Kari and Davis a set of Pokeballs. "Here you are, five each. Good luck in catching the best Pokémon you can find. I hope to see your Pokedex nice and full the next time we meet!"

Davis grinned widely "Thanks so much professor!"

Oak merely smiled, patting Ash and Davis on the shoulder "And good luck in the Goralda League you two. It's time o show everyone that winning the Indigo Plateau last year and beating Lance wasn't just a fluke. This is the toughest competition in all the Regions you've been to my young friend. Show them what you're made of."

Ash grinned, nodding his head "You got it Professor Oak!"

Davis shot Ash an inquisitive look, but didn't say anything. Oak then turned to Kari, handing her a pink bag, saying "I think you could use this if you're going to be travelling with the other, Miss Kari. It's packed with a few necessities, but you'll pick up some more things along the way."

Kari stared wide eyed at the bag, taking it from him and bowing her head "Thank you very much."

Professor Oak smiled warmly at the gathered group, before saying "Good luck in your adventures here in Goralda, everyone. We'll see each other again, hopefully very soon. Nodding at him and bidding farewell, the group turned to leave, and Oak thought to himself _"Well there they go, I just hope that Ash and Davis manage to find answers that they need, and that they also find what they're looking for..."_

 _After meeting with Professor Oak and gaining the tools necessary for their adventures in Goralda, Davis and company prepare to leave Nurisa City, in search of new adventures. Stay tuned to find out more as the journey continues..._

 **Ah, two chapters in two days?! I'm loving this concept! Hope everyone enjoyed, please let me know what you think!**

 **Oh, btw! Ash's team will be composed of Pokémon from his previous travels (my favorites don't hate), and Brock's will be the same, however some of them might be evolved already (like with Toxicroak).**

 **Veemon's moves: Skull Bash, Dragon Pulse, Extremespeed, Mach Punch**

 **Gatomon's moves: Slash, Swift, Fire Punch, Moon Blast**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Not much to say really, just hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Digimon (because that wasn't obvious already)**

 _Our Heroes begin their journey in the Goralda Region, setting out from Nurisa City into the great unknown...only to realize they're lost!_

"So based on what we gathered at the Pokémon center, the nearest Gym is in Gorge City" Brock said.

"That's all well and good Brock" Serena began "BUT WE'RE STILL LOST!"

Ash groaned, Pikachu sweat dropping from his perch on Ash's head "I can't believe we forgot to get a Region map when we were in Nurisa City!"

Davis chuckled "I dunno, maybe this isn't so bad, it'll be our first adventure!"

Kari sighed "Only you Davis, only you."

They all laughed until a rustling in the bushes caught their attention, and out popped a Riolu, glaring at the gathered group, smacking Davis in the face with a glowing hand.

 _ **No time to question my moves!**_

 _Davis appears behind Veemon, Veemon uses Dragon Pulse_

 _ **I stick to the path that I choose!**_

 _Pikachu jumps off Ash's shoulder, using Thunderbolt_

 ** _Me and my friends are gonna do it right!_**

 _Brock, Serena and Kari appear looking over their shoulders_

 ** _You'll never see us run away from a fight!_**

 _An army of Team Rocket goons and their Pokémon appear as Davis and Ash command Veemon and Pikachu to attack_

 ** _To be a master is my dream!_**

 _Davis and Veemon stand in the center of an arena, their faces hidden by shadow_

 ** _All I've got to do is Believe!  
And I Believe!_**

 _Images of TK, Tai, Matt and other rivals fly by as Davis looks up with his Pokémon behind him, jumping in the air_

 ** _I've got a chance to win!_**

 _Veemon uses Dragon Rush and Pikachu uses Iron Tail on an Electivire and Magmortar_

 ** _I'm on my way to victory!  
Pokémon!_**

 _Davis and Ash shake hands bro style, smiling widely at each other_

 ** _I can be a Champion if I just believe!_**

 _Davis holds up a badge shaped like a fang with a star background_

 ** _I'm on a Master Quest!  
Master Quest!_**

 _Ho-oh, Lugia, Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno are in the air with Entei, Suicune and Raikou on the ground_

 ** _I want the whole world to see!  
And I Believe!_**

 _Davis and Veemon square off against five trainers cloaked in shadows, with four in front and one on a ledge_

 ** _Gonna be the very best!_**

 _Davis and Veemon smirk as they charge towards the trainers_

 ** _Cause all I've got to do is Believe in ME!_**

 _Davis, Kari, Ash, Serena and Brock stand on top of a mountain, their Pokémon all around them_

 ** _POKEMON!_**

 **Pokémon: Digital Journey**

 **Episode Three: The Catch**

Ten minutes later, Davis sat leaning against a tree trunk, Kari dabbing at his bleeding nose with a pink handkerchief "You okay?"

Davis blushed a little at the attention, wincing in pain but managing a confident smile "Yeah I'm alright, little critter just took me by surprise."

She giggled, handing him the handkerchief as she stood up, stretching her legs "You'll be alright, physically at least. As for your ego...well all I'm saying is that a little blue and black wolf biped thingy smacked you once and you went down like a ton of bricks."

Davis blushed again, anime tears rolling down his cheeks "Aw come on Kari..."

Serena eyed them from across the trees, perched on a rock next to Ash. She smiled softly as she watched them, until Brock brought her back to reality by saying "Well that was weird. I mean, not only is it exceedingly rare to see a Riolu in the wild, it's even rarer to see one that fierce. That Force Palm looked like it hurt, poor Davis."

Ash cringed "Yeah, it's like what used to happen with Pikachu when we first met. Well, except Riolu almost broke Davis' nose."

Serena sighed "Yeah no kidding. At least Davis is okay though. Well, I guess apart form his pride."

"Geez, not you guys too!" Davis said jokingly as he and Kari approached, Veemon hopping on top of Davis' head.

Brock laughed "Sorry man, no secrets here! Still though, I wonder about that Riolu."

Davis smacked his fist into his palm "That settles it then! I'm gonna catch that little guy!"

Ash grinned "I thought you'd say that! Alright then, let's do this! Charizard, Gliscor let's go!" Both Pokémon immediately flew into the sky, and Ash grinned looking at them "Alrighty guys, time to get to work!"

Brock smirked, following Ash's lead "Crobat you help too!"

"Alright you three, we're looking for a Riolu, so go ahead and fan out, let us know when you find something!" Ash said, as all three Pokémon flew off in separate directions.

"We should probably look through the forest too" said Serena, getting nods of agreement from the rest of the gang.

* * *

They continued their search through the forest, until they came across a small clearing where a gathering of smashed rocks and broken trees could be seen. They gawked at the damage done to the secluded part of the forest, and slowly began to examine the area. "Hmm" brock said, running a hand over one of the larger rocks "This looks like it was done by an Aura Sphere..."

Ash furrowed his brow "Hold on, there's no way a Riolu should be able to learn something like Aura Sphere, at least not until it evolves. And even so, the damage it did to that rock is insane for a stage one Pokémon."

Serena tapped her chin "That explains why it smacked Davis though. We're probably intruding on its training area."

Kari sighed "Trust you to tick off someone you just met, even if it was a Pokémon" she finished with a teasing smile.

Davis groaned, suppressing memories of being teased so much in the other world, and said "Hmph, if you say so."

Ash frowned, noticing the dip in his new friend's mood. Thinking on his feet, he said "Why don't we split up? Davis and I will go east if Serena, Brock and Kari go west. We can meet up back here after an hour. In the meantime, our flying Pokémon will keep searching in the air until they get tired."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and they all set off, with Brock telling the girls (who obviously needed to have a talk) that he'd move on ahead to see if he could see anything else. Turning to Kari, Serena asked cautiously "So...what was that back there?"

Kari bit her lip "Um...it's complicated."

Serena nodded, but didn't budge "So let me help make it uncomplicated."

Kari laughing lightly, glancing at the girl "It's so weird...we only just met but I already feel like I've known you my whole life."

Serena giggled "Same here. But who cares? It is what it is Kari. Besides, I've always wanted a sister, so spill."

Kari giggled "Alright, alright! Back in our world...well our friends aren't exactly easy on Davis."

Serena raised a brow "How so?"

Kari sighed "Well, they tend to be borderline cruel to him whenever he messes up, and I'm really not that much better. Hell, the day he left he got into a huge fight with three of our friends, and I didn't even step up to defend him. I mean, I guess no one expected him to say anything, he usually just smiles and brushes it off."

Serena nodded, thinking of what to say "Well, it sounds like he didn't want to break up his friendship with you guys, but if you push anyone hard enough eventually they snap. Anyway who treats a friend like that? Not trying to assume or judge, but honestly it doesn't surprise me he snapped."

Kari bit her lip "Yeah, I know...but I just feel so guilty, y'know? I mean, after all I..." Kari quickly covered her mouth, but evidently not fast enough as Gatomon face palmed next to her, muttering "Smooth."

Serena suddenly grinned widely "I knew it! You like Davis!"

Kari blushed furiously "You're crazy! I never said...!"

Gatomon growled in annoyance "Kari, for love of all I hold dear, please stop denying it. If I have to hear you say one more time that you don't like Davis I might actually claw you up."

Kari huffed, and said dejectedly "Whatever. Anyway, maybe we should catch up to Brock, he's probably worried."

* * *

"So what's wrong Davis?" Ash asked, as their Pokémon trailed behind them.

"What do you mean Ash?"

"Oh come on. Professor Oak wasn't kidding when he said that we were like long lost twins. It's like looking at myself in a mirror, and I can tell something's bugging you. It started when Kari was teasing you."

"Well...I guess I should tell you. I didn't just leave with Mewtwo because of Team Rocket. Or even this whole adventure thing. You see, in my world, everything in my life was falling apart. First my parents split, then my friends got a lot more aggressive towards things I did and it all kind of came ot a head when I got kicked off the soccer team for getting into a fight with the other team" Davis finished with a sigh.

Ash frowned "There's more to it than that."

Davis chuckled "Let's just say that I got kicked off the team a few weeks ago, and the stress just kind of built until I got to the meetup place where we Digidestined always hang out before we go to the Digital World. Three of my friends just laid into me, and I lost it. I quit and everything. Then on my way home I met Mewtwo and you know what happened from there."

Ash sighed "I guess so. Listen, I'm sorry man. I can't imagine how I'd feel if my friends treated me like that. But in this world I promise, you'll always have a friend in me."

Davis looked over, slightly taken aback, but grinned "Thanks Ash."

Above them, Charizard and Gliscor came flying down with Crobat, the other three on their backs. "Hey!" Brock called "We found Riolu!" The other group had stumbled upon the waterfall where Riolu trained not long after Kari and Serena caught up to Brock, Kari telling him the same thing she told Serena.

"It's not too far from here, come on!" Serena said, hopping down and pointing towards the northern area of the forest.

"Alright, let's go! Charizard, Gliscor, return!" Ash said, putting away his Pokeballs.

Brock nodded "No time like the present! Crobat return!"

Davis smirked "Alright Veemon, let's catch us a Pokémon!"

Veemon nodded, fist bumping his partner "You got it Davish!"

* * *

Riolu was by a waterfall, clearly in some sort of training. It sat meditating under the cascading water, it's eyed closed. It was disturbed however, when it heard a voice call out "HEY! YOU OVER THERE!" Growling, Riolu opened it's eyes only to spot the same human that had trespassed on its training ground not too long ago standing in the small clearing at the edge of the tree line. The blue Pokémon growled, barking at him "Ri-ri! Riolu-ri!"

Davis glanced at Veemon "What's he saying bud?"

Veemon frowned "He says 'So you haven't had enough yet? Back for more punishment?' Hmph, arrogant little guy isn't he?"

Davis smirked "Well, I guess that just means he'll compliment us perfectly!"

Kari pulled out her Pokedex curiously, pointing it at Riolu.

(Female Dex) **Riolu, the Emanation Pokémon.** **When sad or scared, Riolu's aura becomes stronger as a way of signaling its allies.**

"So that's Riolu huh? Looks like a tough little guy alright" said Serena.

"Well, let's see how Davis does. I, for one, am stoked!" Ash said excitedly.

(A battle scene starts between Davis and Veemon versus Riolu, the other standing back in shadows)

"Alright Veemon use Dragon Pulse!" yelled Davis thrusting his fist forwards as a wave of purple energy was launched at Riolu, however Riolu glowed a bright white and quickly moved in, dodging the purple energy wave.

"Careful Davis! It's using Quick Attack!" Brock yelled.

"No problem, Veemon get in there and use Mach Punch!" Davis yelled as Veemon raced forward. Riolu's hand glowed a bright white similar to Veemon's, and Brock said "That's Force Palm!" The two attacks clashed, causing a big explosion. As they separated, Riolu glowed again, rushing back in and hitting Veeemon repeatedly, Davis yelling "Oh no, Veemon!" Suddenly, Veemon's eyes flashed open, and he vanished in a blur. "Whoa, that's Extremespeed!" Ash said as Veemon reappeared behind Riolu. Davis smirked "Alright, use your other heavy hitter! SKULL BASH!" Veemon glowed a cyan aura, then smashed into Riolu at high speed, throwing Riolu clear across the area.

"That was a critical hit!" yelled Brock.

"Hey Davis! Do it now!" Ash said, raising a fist in the air.

Davis nodded, turning his hat backwards, snagging an empty Pokeball out of his bag an throwing it at the Pokémon. It bounced off of Riolu's skull, shaking once...twice...thrice...click! Davis jumped into the air, hollering "ALRIGHT! WE DID IT VEEMON! WE CAUGHT OUR FIRST POKEMON, RIOLU!"

"Yahoo!" Veemon cheered, jumping in the air happily.

Kari and the others ran down towards them, smiling at him. Ash clapped Davis on the back, saying "Awesome stuff dude!"

Serena nodded "Yeah, and you're really strong too Veemon!"

Brock nodded "Skull Bash on top of Extremespeed? Seems like big things come in small packages."

Davis and Veemon grinned "We're the Miracle Pair. We're good like that!" Davis said.

Kari smiled fondly at Davis, leaning in and wrapping her arms around his shoulders, saying softly "Good work, Davis."

Davis blushed, grinning widely at her "Thanks Kari."

Their moment was interrupted, however, was ruined when Brock cleared his throat "If you two are quite done with this little bit of PDA, I think we should get going while we still have some daylight."

Both teens blushed, but Ash just snorted "Oh _please_ Brock, you are the _last_ person to give _anyone_ grief about PDA." At that, everyone burst into laughter, glad to know that they would clearly mesh well as a group, and grow together.

 _Davis has caught his first Pokémon, and everyone has learned why he left his world. How will this affect him on his journey? And how will it affect his friends? Stay tuned..._

 **And done! Little short maybe and kinda rushed but Fanfiction and my computer crashed like 5 times while I was writing this so a much more detailed version he since left my thoughts. Anyway, see you next time!**

 **Riolu Moves: Aura Sphere, Focus Palm, Quick Attack, Return (Because Return is so much fun with Pokémon that REQUIRE you to love them to evolve)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright guys here's another episode! Hope you're enjoying this story, it's definitely a lot of fun to write! As always if you likey, review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Pokémon. At all. Not even a tiny bit.**

 _Our heroes continue on their journey, and Davis has managed to catch his first Pokémon, a Riolu! As they continue towards the Goralda League, the gang first needs to obtain Gym Badges for both Davis and Ash, and their first stop is in Gorge City. However, it appears that they're having trouble finding their way..._

"I'm telling you Brock, it's hopeless! We're just as lost now a we were yesterday! And the day before that!" roared Ash, throwing his hands in the air as they took a break in the forest.

"Well what can we really do Ash? Our Pokémon can't fly us over mountains y'know, there's too many of us!" Brock replied, taking a sip of water from his canteen.

"Man, this is just like being in the Digital World. No idea where in the hell we're going" Davis said with a wink to Kari, making her giggle.

"True, but at least we don't have any Monochromon chasing us down this time" Gatomon snickered.

"LOOK OUT BELOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" a voice cried out, and a few seconds later a young man crashed into Davis in a blur of red, yellow and black.

 _ **No time to question my moves!**_

 _Davis appears behind Veemon, Veemon uses Dragon Pulse_

 _ **I stick to the path that I choose!**_

 _Pikachu jumps off Ash's shoulder, using Thunderbolt_

 ** _Me and my friends are gonna do it right!_**

 _Brock, Serena and Kari appear looking over their shoulders_

 ** _You'll never see us run away from a fight!_**

 _An army of Team Rocket goons and their Pokémon appear as Davis and Ash command Veemon and Pikachu to attack_

 ** _To be a master is my dream!_**

 _Davis and Veemon stand in the center of an arena, their faces hidden by shadow_

 ** _All I've got to do is Believe!  
And I Believe!_**

 _Images of TK, Tai, Matt and other rivals fly by as Davis looks up with his Pokémon behind him, jumping in the air_

 ** _I've got a chance to win!_**

 _Veemon uses Dragon Rush and Pikachu uses Iron Tail on an Electivire and Magmortar_

 ** _I'm on my way to victory!  
Pokémon!_**

 _Davis and Ash shake hands bro style, smiling widely at each other_

 ** _I can be a Champion if I just believe!_**

 _Davis holds up a badge shaped like a fang with a star background_

 ** _I'm on a Master Quest!  
Master Quest!_**

 _Ho-oh, Lugia, Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno are in the air with Entei, Suicune and Raikou on the ground_

 ** _I want the whole world to see!  
And I Believe!_**

 _Davis and Veemon square off against five trainers cloaked in shadows, with four in front and one on a ledge_

 ** _Gonna be the very best!_**

 _Davis and Veemon smirk as they charge towards the trainers_

 ** _Cause all I've got to do is Believe in ME!_**

 _Davis, Kari, Ash, Serena and Brock stand on top of a mountain, their Pokémon all around them_

 ** _POKEMON!_**

 **Pokémon: Digital Journey**

 **Episode Four: Enter, the Champion!**

"I'm so so so so sorry!" the young and declared, his head bowed deeply, a hand rubbing the back of his neck. He was wearing a black hat with a yellow stripe turned backwards and a long strip of black hair coming out of it. He wore a red and black hoodie with yellow trim with a pair of black cargo pants with red trim and yellow and black sneakers.

"Ow ow ow ow ow" Davis whined as he sat up, rubbing his head "Seriously, why is it always me?"

Kari sighed, kneeling down and placing a hand on his shoulder "Cuz you're hard headed. At least the goggles are okay, right?"

That made Davis smile, and Ash looked at the guy who'd fallen on his friend "Doesn't look like anyone's seriously hurt, so I guess it's all good. I'm Ash by the way, and this is my partner Pikachu."

"Pika!"

"I'm Brock."

"Hi, I'm Serena."

"My name's Kari, this is Gatomon."

"Hiya!"

"Ugh, I'm Davis, this is Veemon."

"Sup!"

"WHOA!" the mysterious boy yelled "They can talk?!"

Davis and the others sweat dropped "Uh, yeah."

"So cool! Oh, I'm Ethan by the way."

"Nice to meet you too Ethan" Brock said with a small smile "So why were you flying through the air and into Davis?"

Ethan chuckled nervously "Well, I was walking through the forest on my way to Gorge City when I stumbled upon a Beedrill's nest. Then I kinda took off and before I knew it I'd ended up running off of that ledge up there."

Davis huffed "And onto my head."

Kari smiled sympathetically, patting his back "Aw, it'll be alright."

Veemon snickered "And they say I have a hard head."

Davis elbowed his partner, eliciting a yelp from the small blue dragon. "Wait, does this mean you're lot too?" Serena asked Ethan.

Ethan raised a brow "Of course not. I have my Region map right here. Wait, you guys don't have one?!"

The others didn't respond, instead choosing to glare at Brock, who merely sweat dropped "Let's just say we got side tracked in Nurisa City."

Ethan grinned "Awesome! That means I can apologize by leading the way there!"

Ash and Davis' faces lit up "That would be awesome!"

Ethan grinned, then glanced at Veemon "Hey Davis, how about a quick battle? I'm curious to see what that little guy's capable of."

Davis and Veemon glanced at each other, but nodded and grinned back at Ethan "You're on!"

Brock smirked "Alright then, I'll referee. One on one, no substitutions, sound fair you two?" After they both nodded Brock said "Begin!"

"Vee, let's rock and roll!" Davis yelled, a the small blue dragon bounded forward.

"Alright Typhlosion, let's turn up the heat!" Ethan yelled as he tossed a simple red and white Pokeball in the air, and a Typhlosion landed on the ground "Tyyyyyyyyy!"

"Whoa, a Typhlosion!" Kari said as she pulled out her pokedex

 **(Female Dex) Typhlosion, the Volcano Pokémon, and the final evolved form of Cyndaquil:** **When heat from its body causes the air around it to shimmer, this is a sign that it is ready to battle.**

"Alright Vee, kick this off with Dragon Pulse!" Veemon shot the orb from his hands, and Ethan smirked.

"Typhlosion, use Slash and knock that thing right back at him!" Typhlosion's claws began to shine, and it hit the orb with such force that it was sent right back at Veemon.

"Vee, use Extremespeed to dodge it and get behind him!" Veemon immediately vanished in a blur, making Ethan raise his eyebrows in surprise, thinking to himself _"That's pretty impressive, using Extremespeed to that extent, less of an attack and more of a trick to get a leg up. This kid's pretty good..."_

Veemon reappeared behind Typhlosion, and Davis stuck his fist out, saying "Use Mach punch!" Veemon's fist glowed white, and he cocked his arm back. "Tyhlosion, use Eruption all around you!" Ethan yelled as the Volcano Pokémon stomped his foot on the ground, causing a massive pillar of fire to launch at Veemon.

Davis grit his teeth, then a thought dawned on him "Use Mach Punch on the ground to propel yourself back Vee!"

Ash whistled softly "Nice thinking on Davis' part. Using his Pokémons attacks as a way to avoid taking damage as well as dishing it out is hard to do, especially on the turn of a dime like that. He's clearly a natural."

Serena nodded "Yeah, I would never have thought to use the force from Mach Punch to put distance between them."

Brock frowned "Still, first that Slash and now that Eruption, Ethan's Typhlosion is really strong."

Kari bit her lip, making Gatomon frown at her "Kari, this isn't life or death, it's just a battle. Relax a little, you're making me nervous." Kari merely nodded, wondering herself why she was so hung up on this, until memories of her conversation with Serena about the brunette's feelings came to mind. She shook her head, trying not to blush as she refocused on the battle.

"Time to go on the offensive! Typhlosion, use Flame Wheel!" Typhlosion's entire body became encased in spiraling fire, and it rocketed towards Veemon.

"Vee, use Extremespeed and keep going around in a big circle!" Veemon turned to a blur again, and before Ethan realized it a small air vacuum appeared around Typhlosion, just tight enough to douse the flames. Ethan raised a brow, clearly impressed, and Davis continued by saying "Now, use Skull bash at full speed!"

"That's gonna do some serious damage!" Ash cheered, but Brock frowned again when he saw Ethan's calm expression. Said boy smirked, and said calmly "Use Focus Punch." Typhlosion spotted Veemon, even though the small dragon was till moving at incredible speed, and struck him hard, sending the small blue dragon into a nearby tree, effectively knocking him out. Brock raised an arm "Veemon is unable to battle, the winner is Ethan!"

Davis raced over to his partner, gently picking him up and saying "Hey buddy, you doing alright?"

Veemon smiled weakly at him "Yeah I'm okay. Just a little sore."

"Here, eat this" Ethan said as he crouched down next to them "It's a Pokeblock I made just for Dragon Types."

Veemon munched on it, and immediately started to feel rejuvenated. He beamed at Ethan "Wow, thanks!"

Ethan grinned "No problem. You were totally amazing by the way. Both of you" he added, grinning at Davis "That quick thinking and your strength...you two're gonna make a hell of a challenge for anyone in the Goralda League."

Davis looked slightly taken aback, before grinning madly and saying "Thanks Ethan."

Ash cleared his throat, and said to Ethan "Hey, do yo mind if I give it a try? Seein' my friend here battle has gotten me worked up now too, right Pikachu?" Pikachu nodded emphatically "Pika!"

Ethan shrugged "Sure, you up for another round Typhlosion?" The Volcano Pokémon nodded "Phlo!"

Brock nodded a they got in position "Alright, the same rules as before apply, BEGIN!"

"Pikachu get in close with Quick Attack!" Ash said, as Pikachu charged in.

Ethan smirked "Typhlosion use Flame Wheel!" Typhlosion charged in as well, but right as they were about to clash Ash grinned "Pikachu, use Iron Tail on the ground and get in the air!"

"What?!" Ethan yelled as his Pokémon came screeching to a halt. Ash smirked "Now use Electro Ball and hit it hard with Iron Tail!" Pikachu spun around and formed the electric attack, but then struck it hard with it's glowing tail, sending the attack soaring straight into Typhlosion. Davis was amazed at Ash's tactics "Vee and I couldn't land a hit on this guy but Ash and Pikachu..."

Brock grinned "Ash is strong, Davis. He's been in more Pokémon Leagues than most trainers ever get to participate in. It's those experiences that have shaped him."

Serena smiled brightly "Yup, and that's what makes him so cool too."

Kari giggled "One track mind Serena."

Gatomon raised a brow "Like you Kari? After all only like five minutes ago you were..." Kari cut her off by placing a hand over the small cat's mouth.

"Typhlosion use Eruption!" Typhlosion once again stomped on the ground and a pillar of fire shot into the air at Pikachu.

"Pikachu start spinning and use Iron Tail!" Pikachu cut a small tunnel inside the flaming pillar, bouncing out and on his feet relatively unharmed. Ethan frowned slightly _"Looks like the intel Lucas gave me was right; this kid's really good. Can't let my guard down...but I don't wanna reveal all my tricks yet."_ He smirked as an idea came to him "Alright Typhlosion, go ahead and use Eruption all around Pikachu!" Typhlosion stomped the ground, snaring Pikachu in a ring of fire. Before Ash could react, however, Ethan followed up by saying "Now use Flame Wheel and slam it from the air!" And just like that, the battle was over, with Pikachu out cold. "The winner is Ethan!" Brock said, as Ash dashed to his partner's side "You alright there pal?"

Pikachu nodded "Pika!" Ash grinned as he pulled out a Hyper Potion from his bag, spraying it on the mouse Pokémon's injuries. Once he was all healed, Pikachu climbed to the top of Ash's hat, smiling brightly. "Thanks Typhlosion, you're the best, return for now" said Ethan, placing the Pokeball back on his belt. "You two were awesome, thanks for that battle" Ethan said as he extended his hand to Ash. Ash grinned, shaking his hand "Thanks man, you two are amazingly strong; it's been a long time since anyone was able to knock out Pikachu in one attack like that."

Ethan smiled sheepishly "Well you and Pikachu were a lot tougher than I thought you'd be, so let's call it even." He then turned to Davis "You too Davis, I haven't had so much fun in a long time, thanks." They shook hands and Davis smiled back at him "No, thank you for battling me. We might have lost but now we know where to improve."

After light conversation about the battles, Ethan led the others through the forest and to the edge of Gorge City, which was built in a similar fashion to Sunyshore City in Sinnoh, except all the buildings were brand new, with a sleek metallic gleam covering the entire area. They made their way to the Pokémon center, where Ethan had his first experience in witnessing Brock's ToxicroakEthan stopped off with them at the Pokémon center for a little bit, before glancing at the time. "Ack! I'm sorry to run out so suddenly, but I gotta be somewhere in five minutes! It was great to meet you guys, I'll see you soon enough I hope!" They all waved goodbye, and Nurse Joy piped up, saying "Oh, so you're friends of the Gorlada League Champion?" All five looked at each other, and yelled "WHAT?!"

* * *

In a small café we find a young man wearing a white and black farmer's hat with a gray scarf over a blue and gray jacket with black pants and black and white sneakers sitting down enjoying a cup of coffee, casually checking the time and muttering "He's late."

Ethan dashed into the café, panting as he plopped down in front of the other boy "Hey, sorry I'm late Lucas."

Lucas glared at him "Listen Mr. Champion, just because you wanted to test them doesn't mean you can keep me waiting on you, got it?"

Ethan sweat dropped "Got it, sorry."

Lucas sighed, taking another sip of his coffee "So? What'd you think?"

Ethan grinned widely "I think we're gonna have a lot of fun with those two, that's what I think."

 _Our heroes have finally made it to Gorge City with the help of the Goralda League Champion himself, Ethan! Now we await as Ash and Davis prepare to take on the Gorge City Gym and win their first badges. How will they fare? Stay tuned..._

 **Aaaaaaaand completed. Sorry it took so long to update, was busy with Hard-Headed Goggle Head (My one shot turned two shot). Anywho, as always if you enjoyed please review! until next time!**

 **PS: To those who were/are interested in Davis' team I've sent out PMs to discuss it so please check your inboxes!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sup everyone! Time for another installment of Pokémon: Digital Journey! Not much to say except that hopefully peeps won't hate my choices for Ash's team. As for Davis' team, I'm still working on it, but I hope everyone enjoys it =3**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Pokémon, I just gotta catch 'em all.**

 _Our heroes continue their adventures in the Goralda Region with a stop in Gorge City for Ash and Davis' first Gym battle, but what awaits them fate only knows..._

"Man, I am _so_ stoked for this!" Davis said, throwing his fist in the air, Veemon mimicking his partner's action and chanting a battle cry.

Ash grinned widely "No kidding, I can't wait. It's been a while since I've challenged a Gym, this is gonna be amazing!" Pikachu nodded from his position on top of Ash's head, raising his small fist in the air as well.

"There's no doubt, Davis and Ash are secretly inter-dimensional brothers" Brock said, sweat dropping at the pair's antics.

Kari and Gatomon chuckled nervously "Yeah, they're always like this." Gatomon shook her head "You mean _were,_ Kari. Davis has been kinda spacey in recent months, less cheerful." Kari bit her lip, knowing exactly why but smiling when she saw how genuinely happy the goggle head seemed to be, and said softly "Maybe, but he's back to his old self now."

Serena grinned at Kari "Well I'm glad someone understands what we go through with Ash. Ever since we left Johto a few months ago, he hasn't been himself. He needed this adventure, I think." Both girls grinned as Brock smiled at the two boys in front of him. They walked a little more, until they came across a massive Gym on the outskirts of the city limits, and Ash said, in an almost giddy voice, "Alright, time to make the magic happen."

Before they could enter, however, the doors opened and out stepped a familiar girl with hot pink hair, wearing a tight fitting white and red shirt with white short shorts, and white boots. She smiled widely at the group, and said "Well well well, look what the Miltank dragged in. Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!"

Ash and Brock's jaws went slack "WHITNEY?!"

 _ **No time to question my moves!**_

 _Davis appears behind Veemon, Veemon uses Dragon Pulse_

 _ **I stick to the path that I choose!**_

 _Pikachu jumps off Ash's shoulder, using Thunderbolt_

 ** _Me and my friends are gonna do it right!_**

 _Brock, Serena and Kari appear looking over their shoulders_

 ** _You'll never see us run away from a fight!_**

 _An army of Team Rocket goons and their Pokémon appear as Davis and Ash command Veemon and Pikachu to attack_

 ** _To be a master is my dream!_**

 _Davis and Veemon stand in the center of an arena, their faces hidden by shadow_

 ** _All I've got to do is Believe!  
And I Believe!_**

 _Images of TK, Tai, Matt and other rivals fly by as Davis looks up with his Pokémon behind him, jumping in the air_

 ** _I've got a chance to win!_**

 _Veemon uses Dragon Rush and Pikachu uses Iron Tail on an Electivire and Magmortar_

 ** _I'm on my way to victory!  
Pokémon!_**

 _Davis and Ash shake hands bro style, smiling widely at each other_

 ** _I can be a Champion if I just believe!_**

 _Davis holds up a badge shaped like a fang with a star background_

 ** _I'm on a Master Quest!  
Master Quest!_**

 _Ho-oh, Lugia, Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno are in the air with Entei, Suicune and Raikou on the ground_

 ** _I want the whole world to see!  
And I Believe!_**

 _Davis and Veemon square off against five trainers cloaked in shadows, with four in front and one on a ledge_

 ** _Gonna be the very best!_**

 _Davis and Veemon smirk as they charge towards the trainers_

 ** _Cause all I've got to do is Believe in ME!_**

 _Davis, Kari, Ash, Serena and Brock stand on top of a mountain, their Pokémon all around them_

 ** _POKEMON!_**

 **Pokémon: Digital Journey**

 **Episode Five: An Unexpected Reunion!**

"Hey guys!" Whitney said, grinning widely. Suddenly, Brock was on one knee in front of her, but before he could even start Toxicroak jabbed him in the ribs, dragging the tanned boy away. Everyone sweat dropped, and Davis said nervously "I'm gonna be honest, that Pokémon scares the living crap out of me."

Whitney turned to Davis, and her eyes locked in on him, instantly struck with the good looking young man before her. She smiled brightly, leaning over slightly and saying flirtatiously "I'm sorry, I'm being rude. My name's Whitney, what's yours?"

Davis blushed slightly at the gorgeous girl before him, but cleared his throat and said nervously "Uh, I'm Davis Motomiya."

Whitney smiled at him, and replied cutely "Nice to meet you, I'm the Gorge City Gym Leader, are you here to battle?"

Davis chuckled nervously, trying to keep his eyes from wandering "Uh, yeah. Me and Ash both are."

Ash was trying hard not to burst out laughing, but Serena was practically holding Kari back, as the brunette had suddenly become very hostile towards Whitney. Gatomon face palmed, thinking to herself _"If only she'd cowboy up, this wouldn't be a problem."_

Whitney glanced over at the girls, and smiled at them "There I go being rude again, it's nice to meet you guys, I'm Whitney."

Serena smiled, and thankfully Kari just eyed Whitney suspiciously. "I'm Serena, it's nice to meet you" Serena said brightly, and Kari lightened up just a bit "I'm Kari, this is Gatomon." Whitney's eyes went wide as she studied the creature beside Kari "Whoa! I've never seen a Pokémon like this one before! So cool!"

"Careful with those hands missy, or I'll claw you up" Gatomon said, folding her arms over her chest.

"..." Whitney just stared at Gatomon, then practically screamed "YOU CAN TALK?!"

Veemon snickered beside Davis "She's not the only one." Whitney whirled around and stared at the blue dragon, moving back up to face Davis "That's so totally amazing! Where did you find him?!"

Davis merely grinned "That's a secret, but I'll tell you right now that he's one of a kind."

Whitney pouted, but brushed it off, grabbing Davis' hand and virtually dragging him behind her into the Gym "Come on then, no time to waste!"

Ash and Serena sweat dropped, while Kari's eyed burned with a jealous fire, muttering "Hmph, who does she think she is, grabbing Davis like that."

Serena smiled at her, patting her shoulder comfortingly and saying "Come on, let's go and cheer him on."

Ash suddenly gasped, and charged in, yelling "WAIT A MINUTE DAVIS! WE AGREED I COULD GO FIRST!"

* * *

Ten minutes later, Whitney and Ash stood on opposite ends of the battlefield, smirking at one another. Brock rejoined them, but said nothing to indicate where he'd been as he sat back down, almost breaking down into a fit of laughter when Serena told him of how Whitney had reacted to Davis. He'd calmed down very quickly when Kari sent him a death glare, however. Davis was too caught up in the atmosphere in the room to notice, as he glanced between Ash and Whitney. The referee began to explain the rules "This will be a two on two battle between the Gym Leader, Whitney, and Ash Ketchum, the Challenger. Only the Challenger may substitute Pokémon, and the match will be over when both parties are unable to continue. BEGIN!"

"Come on out, Bouffalant!" Whitney called as the massive bull Pokémon landed on the ground, roaring into the air. Kari brought out her Pokedex, pointing it at the Pokémon;

(Female Dex) **Bouffalant,** **the Bash Buffalo Pokémon: While aggressively defending its territory, Bouffalant will charge anything and everything in its way.**

Ash smirked "Looks like you've expanded your team there, Whitney."

The girl smirked back "Duh, it's how I won the privilege of being a Gym Leader in Goralda, the toughest Region by far."

"Well I've improved too! Go, Sceptile!" Ash yelled, as Sceptile calmly stared down his opponent. "Whoa, he's going for the big guns straight away huh?" Brock said, as Kari once again pulled out her pokedex.

(Female Dex) **Sceptile,** **the Forest Pokémon, and the final evolved form of Treeko: Its arms are equipped with razor-sharp leaves, and it moves lightly through tree branches in order to attack its enemies.**

"Wow, that thing looks really tough" said Davis, clearly impressed with the Forest Pokémon.

Brock smirked "Back in Sinnoh, Ash's Sceptile was the only Pokémon that managed to take down the Legendary Pokémon Darkrai, it was an incredible battle."

Davis and Kari both stared at Sceptile, their mouths agape. Ash smirked "Alright Sceptile let's kick it up! Use Quick Attack and close the distance!"

Whitney narrowed her eyes, and said "Bouffalant use Head Charge!" The Bash Buffalo Pokémon launched forward with stunning speed, meeting Sceptile head on and tossing the green Pokémon clear across the field. "Whoa that thing's fast!" Ash said, focusing on Sceptile "Can you keep going buddy?" Sceptile shook off some dirt, crouching into a battle stance, giving Ash his answer. "Okay time to change tactics! Use Leaf Storm!"

Whitney shook her head "Long range won't stop us! Bouffalant use Stone Edge!" Bouffalant launched a flurry of jagged stones, which collided with the leaves in mid air, covering the area in a thick smoke. Whitney smirked, but gasped when she realized Sceptile had launched itself into the air, as Ash called out "Use Solarbeam!" The massive energy wave hit Bouffalant head on, and as it struggled to get up Whitney's eyes went wide; Sceptile had moved in behind her Pokémon. Ash threw a fist in the air "Use Leaf Blade!" Sceptile's arms glowed bright green, and the resulting impact sent Bouffalant flying, crashing into the nearby wall and out cold.

"Bouffalant is unable to battle! The winner is Sceptile!"

Kari blinked, unsure what to make of the battle "That was amazing. Sceptile won just like that."

Brock grinned "Yeah he did, that's the same move he used to take down Darkrai in Sinnoh."

Davis looked on in awe, fascinated by Ash's simple yet incredibly effective battle plan.

Whitney sighed as she pulled out a Pokeball and returning Bouffalant to it, saying softly "You did an awesome job, thanks Bouffalant. Not bad Ash! You've definitely gotten a lot stronger!"

Ash grinned "Yeah, I've been training really hard to beat anyone I challenge!"

Whitney smirked "Then try this on for size! Go, Snorlax!"

Brock frowned "Hmm. Interesting choice."

Davis glanced up at him "What do you mean?"

Brock folded his arms "Snorlax is a great Pokémon to have when you're focusing on defense or a strategy to outlast your opponent, but it's no match for Sceptile's speed. I wonder what she has planned."

"Begin!"

Whitney wasted no time, yelling "Okay then Snorlax, use Trick Room!"

Ash's eyes went wide, and he cursed under his breath, saying "Quick Sceptile, use Solarbeam!" The green Pokémon tried to build the needed energy, but Whitney merely smirked "Use rollout Snorlax!" The sheer speed and force behind the larger Pokémon's attack hit Sceptile dead on, sending it flying into the Trick Room's wall and knocking it out.

"Sceptile is unable to battle! The winner is Snorlax!"

"Sceptile, get a nice rest, thank you for your help." Ash frowned as he put away his Pokeball, his mind working fast to come up with a plan _"Looks like I'm stuck with that Trick Room for now, and since it switches speed, attack and defense stats I need to think who I can send in carefully. Wait, that's it!"_ Ash grinned, and tossed a Pokeball, saying "Charizard, time to make some magic happen!" Ash's Charizard landed heavily on it's feet, roaring it's approval.

Brock frowned, then chuckled "Oh that's genius." Davis raised a brow, but said nothing, instead turning to Veemon and saying "Pay attention Vee, we need to learn all we can from Ash."

"Final battle, begin!"

"Snorlax use Trick Room!" Whitney said with a big smirk.

"Charizard, just stay calm and keep your eyes on Snorlax!" Ash yelled, focusing on his timing.

Whitney smiled at Ash "You really are a lot better Ash, but I seem to remember you losing to me the first time around, so let's see if you can stop us! Use Rollout Snorlax!"

Ash and Charizard watched carefully as Snorlax raced towards them, and at the last possible second Ash yelled "NOW!" Charizard immediately side stepped the attack, and Ash smirked at the look on Whitney's face as Snorlax bounced off of a wall and soared into the air, Chariard flying up and grabbing it firmly. "Use Seismic Toss!"

"That's a fighting type move, and since Snorlax's defense was switched with it's attack, it's going to be three times as effective!" Davis said with surprise, and Brock grinned, having already guessed what Ash was up to.

Snorlax hit the ground hard, and when the smoke cleared it was made clear that the massive Pokémon was out cold. "Snorlax is unable to battle! The winner is Charizard! The winner of the match is the Challenger, Ash Ketchum!"

Whitney deflated as she called back Snorlax, but quickly recovered as she smiled over at Ash. "Wow Ash, I've never been beaten in one move like that before, it was pretty amazing to experience. Anyway, here you go, proof that you beat me: the Bounce Badge!" The badge was a plain white badge with a round edge and a silver 'x' in the center. Ash took it eagerly, pulling out his Badge Case and placing it in the appropriate spot, cheering "Alright! We got the Bounce Badge!" Pikachu and Charizard cheered beside him, and Whitney smiled before turning her attention towards Davis "Your turn cutie, you ready?"

* * *

"The match between Whitney the Gym Leader and Davis Motomiya the Challenger will now begin! Each trainer will have the use of two Pokémon, and the winner will be decided when both Pokémon of one party are unable to battle! Furthermore only the Challenger may substitute Pokémon. Begin!"

Whitney winked at Davis as she threw a Pokeball in the air "Lickilicky I choose you!"

Davis raised a brow at her choice in Pokémon, pulling out his Pokedex.

(Female Dex) **Lickilicky, the Licking Tongue Pokémon, and the evolved form of Lickitung:** **Lickilicky can wrap its enormous tongue around anything. Getting too close to this Pokémon will result in a saliva shower.**

"Alright then, Lickilicky's a Normal Type, so let's go with this! Riolu, I choose you!" Davis tossed his Pokeball in the air, and Riolu did a few flips before landing.

"Aw, he's adorable, just like you" Whitney said with another wink, making Davis blush and Kari scowl. Ash chuckled a little, leaning on thee railing and saying "She's doing a good job, no wonder she's a Gym Leader, right Brock?"

Brock nodded "Yeah, she can probably tell this is his first Gym battle, and she's gonna do all she can to make sure he never forgets it. Although I'm starting to think maybe she is crushing on him just a little bit."

Kari's grip on the railing tightened so much that she left marks in the metal where her fingers were, making Brock and Ash flinch in fear and Gatomon take two steps to her right with Pikachu not far behind. Serena smiled nervously at Kari, placing a wary hand on the brunette's back "Now now, I'm sure that isn't the case, Kari, take it easy." Kari nodded, but returned her gaze back to the battle.

"Smart choice Davis, but type advantage doesn't mean you're gonna win so easily!" Whitney yelled, as she looked at him with a big smirk on her face "Lickilicky start this off with Lick!" The big pink Pokémon launched itself at Riolu, but Davis only smirked back "Don't underestimate us! Riolu use Quick Attack to dodge it and get in its blind spot!" Riolu did as it was told, moving quicker than Whitney was expecting. She was about to counter when Davis yelled "Now use Aura Sphere on the ground and use Force Palm!"

Riolu nodded, and using the Aura Sphere as a massive momentum booster, rocketed towards Lickilicky, smashing into its side and throwing it in the air. Whitney stared in horror as she watched her Pokémon flailing helplessly in the air, and frowned when Davis said "Use Aura Sphere!" The blue-white orb hit its target dead on, but Whitney smirked as Lickilicky landed on its feet, battered but still standing.

"It'll take more than that to take us down!" Whitney chanted, and continued with "Use Lick again!"

"Riolu, dodge it!" Davis yelled in panic, but Riolu was unable to move away from the attack and was sent back a few feet, however it fell to a knee, gritting its teeth in frustration. "Careful Davis!" Ash piped up "That attack paralyzed Riolu! It may be unable to move as fast as you were planning!"

Davis grit his teeth, and Whitney let out a soft giggle "Y'know, it doesn't matter how cute you are, I'm not going easy on ya!"

Davis glared at her, and yelled "I wouldn't want you to! Come on Riolu, let's show 'em that fighting spirit! Use Quick Attack!" Riolu snarled, dashing towards Lickilicky. Whitney shook her head "Use Rollout!" Riolu was unable to move due to its paralysis and was catapulted backwards. It struggled to its feet, and Whitney just sighed "Seriously, just give it up. You can't win if you can't hit us."

Kari glared at her, but her heart nearly broke when she saw the look on Davis' face. He seemed so...helpless, deflated. It was a far cry from his usual 'never-give-up' personality. She took a deep breath, and yelled at him "Don't you dare give up, Davis Motomiya! You're too brave to let her get to you! Now pick your head and WIN!"

Whitney smiled at the girl, having secretly hoped that Davis would somehow pull himself together and put up a real fight, and from the look of renewed vigor and life in his eyes Whitney knew that this Kari girl had done that. He looked much calmer, and his eyes were alive with a renewed vigor, as he said to Riolu "Come on little buddy! Let's show 'em just how strong the bond between us is! Use Return!"

Ash, Serena and Brock all raised an eyebrow, and Kari asked in confusion "Return? What kind of move is that?" Brock frowned before answering "It's a move that relies totally on the bond between trainer and Pokémon. But Davis only got Riolu a few days ago, what could he be thinking...?"

Whitney frowned, and said "Some people never learn I guess. Use Rollout!" However as Lickilicky and Riolu clashed, Riolu's fist began to glow a bright gold, and the power of the attack was increased exponentially. Everyone went wide eyed, and Kari said, shocked herself, "That was the power of Davis' crest! I know it was!" THe other three were in too much shock to speak, otherwise they would have asked her what that meant. As the smoke cleared, Riolu stood, panting heavily, over the knocked out form of Lickilicky, and the referee yelled "Lickilicky is unable to battle! The winner is Riolu!"

Davis cheered as Riolu shot a fist in the air as a sign of victory. Whitney smirked as she returned Lickilicky to its Pokeball, saying softly "Thanks for your hard work." She then refocused, and said to Davis "That was impressive. As a reward for such a stunning victory I'll use my best Pokémon to beat you. Come on out, Miltank!"

Ash cringed at the sight, and muttered "I hope Davis is ready, because he's in a for tough battle if he can't use his Pokémon's speed to his advantage." Brock merely nodded in agreement.

Davis frowned as he looked at Riolu, who was having trouble standing up. "Well, looks like I've got no choice then. Riolu, thanks for an awesome job, you take a rest now. Vee, you ready to rumble?" Davis asked his partner, who was standing next to the Child of Miracles. Veemon nodded, and said with a smirk "Oh yeah, time to beat this chick!"

"Begin!"

"Miltank use Rollout!" Whitney called out, as the cow-like Pokémon took off towards Veemon. _"I need to counter that Rollout with some speed of my own, get the momentum going"_ Davis thought to himself, saying to Veemon "Use Extremespeed Vee! Get to the other side of the field!" Veemon vanished in a blue blur, reappearing in front of a very surprised Whitney, who yelled "Miltank! Switch directions and keep using Rollout!" Davis, however, was banking on this, and said "Vee! Use Dragon Pulse to launch yourself at Miltank and use a high-speed Skull Bash!" Whitney gasped, and Ash grinned at Davis' unique sense of battle strategy. Veemon's Skull Bash did the trick, sending Miltank flying into the ground, knocking it out. "Miltank is unable to battle! Veemon is the winner! The winner of the match is the Challenger, Davis Motomiya!"

Davis practically tackled Veemon, cheering happily "We did it buddy! We did it!" Whitney sighed as she pulled Miltank back, saying to its Pokeball "We'll get 'em next time partner." She then walked over to Davis, and beamed at him "That was some pretty ingenious thinking back there, Davis. You've definitely earned this Badge." She handed him his own Bounce Badge, and Davis' grin threatened to break his face as he placed it into his own Badge Case. "Sweet! We got our first Badge!" Davis roared as Veemon jumped up onto his partner's hat happily. Whitney smiled at him, and said "I'm impressed, hopefully I'll get to see your cute mug on the big screen at the Goralda League."

He was about to respond when Kari pounced on Davis, squealing happily "That was amazing Davis! I'm so proud of you!" Whitney smirked at them, and decided that her little game wasn't quite finished yet "Oh, is this your girlfriend Davis?" The blush on his and Kari's faces made Whitney, Ash, Brock and Serena all burst into laughter.

* * *

Whitney waved at the gang as they made their way from the Gym to the Gorge City Pokémon center to res their Pokémon. However, unknown to them, a young man in a red hat with a red and black shirt and black jeans with black and red shoes was watching them from across the street with Ethan, who was grinning from ear to ear "See? What'd I tell ya Red? Those two are somethin' else!"

Red merely grunted, and said quietly "Ash has come a long way, but I'm not terribly impressed with that other kid. But if you say they're worth watching, then I'll watch them Ethan."

Ethan sighed, still smiling as Red walked away, saying to himself "...it's been a while since I've seen him this interested in anything. Hopefully they're just what he needs..."

 _Ash and Davis have won their Badges, and are now preparing to continue their quest through the Goralda region. What new adventures await them this time? Stay tuned..._

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOkay. So, I need to address this RIGHT now. My lovely Beta (who shall remain anonymous cuz he's paranoid) came up with the whole Whitney being a flirt to Davis thing, but the reason I chose her to be the first Gym Leader is expressed in simple terms: She was the most annoying Gym Leader possible to face in my Gameboy Color (Yes. Yes I AM that old) version of Pokémon Silver, the first Pokémon game I ever played. Anyway, I decided to use her out of a fondness for her, and because let's be honest; Charizard kicks ass. As for the whole flirt thing, I'm pretty sure my illustrious Beta stole that from Pure Heart of Light's crossover, so I tried to put my own twist on it (because it's actually a pretty solid idea). As for Ash's team, it'll be Pikachu (duh), Charizard (Again, duh), Sceptile (it beat Darkrai, so hell yeah), Staraptor (simply because it's one of my favorites in any game I can use it), Greninja (Ash form Mega Evolution thing? HELL TO THE YES), and Gliscor (Because it's my 3rd favorite Pokémon ever). Hope that' alright, I might switch some Pokémon around as the story unfolds, but we'll see! Anyway this is Silver Tongue signing off, peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay then! Time for another episode! Shoutout to one Lord Leonidas for the awesome support and help with the story! Anyway, enjoy this next installment!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, nor do I own Digimon**

 _Our heroes continue on their journey, after Ash and Davis' victory over Whitney in their first Goralda Gym Battle. We find them split off as they enjoy their time in Gorge City, awaiting their Pokémons' full recovery at the Pokémon center_ _before they make plans to move on their next destination, Lyter City..._

"This place is so cool, it reminds me of Odaiba a little bit" Davis said as he and Kari walked down the street leading to the market square.

Kari nodded, looking around them, hands folded behind her back as she walked beside him "Yeah, it does." She looked down, furrowing her brow.

Davis glanced over at her, frowning slightly "You miss home."

Kari looked at him quizzically "And you don't?"

Davis sighed "Not really."

Kari was about to press more when a familiar voice behind them called out "Kari! Davis!"

They whirled around, and both their eyes went wide "GENNAI?!"

 _ **No time to question my moves!**_

 _Davis appears behind Veemon, Veemon uses Dragon Pulse_

 _ **I stick to the path that I choose!**_

 _Pikachu jumps off Ash's shoulder, using Thunderbolt_

 ** _Me and my friends are gonna do it right!_**

 _Brock, Serena and Kari appear looking over their shoulders_

 ** _You'll never see us run away from a fight!_**

 _An army of Team Rocket goons and their Pokémon appear as Davis and Ash command Veemon and Pikachu to attack_

 ** _To be a master is my dream!_**

 _Davis and Veemon stand in the center of an arena, their faces hidden by shadow_

 ** _All I've got to do is Believe!  
And I Believe!_**

 _Images of TK, Tai, Matt and other rivals fly by as Davis looks up with his Pokémon behind him, jumping in the air_

 ** _I've got a chance to win!_**

 _Veemon uses Dragon Rush and Pikachu uses Iron Tail on an Electivire and Magmortar_

 ** _I'm on my way to victory!  
Pokémon!_**

 _Davis and Ash shake hands bro style, smiling widely at each other_

 ** _I can be a Champion if I just believe!_**

 _Davis holds up a badge shaped like a fang with a star background_

 ** _I'm on a Master Quest!  
Master Quest!_**

 _Ho-oh, Lugia, Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno are in the air with Entei, Suicune and Raikou on the ground_

 ** _I want the whole world to see!  
And I Believe!_**

 _Davis and Veemon square off against five trainers cloaked in shadows, with four in front and one on a ledge_

 ** _Gonna be the very best!_**

 _Davis and Veemon smirk as they charge towards the trainers_

 ** _Cause all I've got to do is Believe in ME!_**

 _Davis, Kari, Ash, Serena and Brock stand on top of a mountain, their Pokémon all around them_

 ** _POKEMON!_**

 **Pokémon: Digital Journey**

 **Episode Six: The Obvious Choice**

Once they had gotten over the initial shock, Gennai suggested they find somewhere more secluded to talk. They settled on a small café just outside the city center. After ordering some tea, Gennai smiled at the two teenagers before him, saying "It's good to see you two, we've been very worried."

Kari looked at him anxiously "How is everyone? We've been so busy on our end I haven't stopped to think about our own world." She noticed Davis shift uncomfortably beside her, but decided to ask him about it later.

"They're doing as well as they can, but they're very worried about you two" Gennai said, his gaze falling on Davis.

Davis shrugged "Well we're doing just fine thanks."

Gennai raised a brow, but ignored his comment and said "Well in any case, we should get going. The portal will reopen soon, and there's no way to know if we'll ever be able to open it again."

Kari frowned, wondering about what to do. True, she missed home dearly, but at the same time she knew that she and Davis had a job to do, and somehow she got the feeling that Davis wouldn't be going anywhere. Her suspicions were confirmed when Davis shook his head, and said to Gennai "I don't think so Gennai. I'm not here on accident."

Gennai raised a brow "So I hear. But leaving your sister a note hardly means I can just let you stay here. You have responsibilities back home, Davis. You can't just race off to another world because of a simple argument."

Davis glared at him "Why don't you mind your damn business, Gennai? I'm here _because_ I know what my responsibilities are. And nothing, I mean _nothing_ , is gonna stop me. Now if you don't mind, I'd very much appreciate it if you pissed off and left me alone." With that he tossed some money on the counter and stalked off, leaving a shocked Gennai at the table.

"You;ll have to forgive him, he's still extremely upset about what happened" Kari sighed, taking a sip of her tea.

"Regardless, it doesn't change the fact that he's acting out like a small child, abandoning his duties and running off because of a few harsh words" Gennai said, clearly annoyed.

This time it was Kari who glared at the old man, as she said with a snarl "That's enough, Gennai. You don't get to judge Davis, and neither does anyone else. He's here because he _does_ take his responsibilities seriously. Being a Chosen Child's about more than just the Digital World, it's about any world that needs our help! And Davis knew what he had to do, he's not going anywhere."

Gennai stayed silent for a moment, before saying "And you? Are you planning on staying?"

* * *

Ash and Serena walked along the pier that overlooked the ocean, lost in their thoughts. Finally, Ash said "Do you think they'll stay? Davis and Kari I mean."

Serena sighed "I hope so. I mean, it's not like they can get home, right? I know it's selfish but I kind of hope they stay with us, Kari's so easy for me to relate to it's ridiculous."

Ash nodded "And Davis is the same for me. It's like what I've always imagined having a brother would be like."

Serena smiled at him, taking his hand in hers and saying "Yeah, it's kind of funny to watch. Especially the way you two battled Whitney, using those crazy unique strategies to win and everything."

Ash's face lit up at that "I know right? It was so cool how he used Return to beat Lickilicky the way he did! I've never seen a trainer and a Pokémon bond that quickly before, and then use a move like that to win against a Gym Leader!"

Serena giggled at his excitement "It was also cool how he had Veemon use Dragon Pulse as a speed booster to beat Milbank. I mean did you see the look on Whitney's face when her prize Pokémon got beaten in virtually one move?"

Ash laughed "Oh yeah, though I thought Kari's reaction throughout the whole thing was incredibly amusing."

Serena rolled her eyes, punching him playfully on the shoulder "Oh come on, it's not her fault Davis is too dense to see the truth."

Ash shook his head "Well it's not like she makes is very clear to him. Heck, I'm not surprised he hasn't gotten it yet."

Serena smirked at him "Says the guy I practically had to pounce on to get his attention."

Ash blushed a little "Hmph, I can't help the way I am."

Serena giggled, planting a kiss on his cheek "And I'd never want you to change. Ever."

Ash grinned at her, then frowned as his thoughts wandered back to Davis and Kari "I know this isn't their world...but hopefully they'll stay. We're gonna need their help to be at Team Rocket when the time comes."

* * *

Brock was looking around the market square, seeking to restock on berries and other items they might need for the journey when he spotted a very perturbed Davis stalking past the square. Quickly paying for the supplies he'd picked out, Brock dashed after his new friend, calling out "Hey Davis wait up!"

Davis turned around and his expression softened as Brock caught up "Hey Brock."

Brock frowned at him "What's wrong Davis? You looked really ticked a few minutes ago."

Davis sighed as he explained the situation to the older boy. Once he had finished, Brock's gaze hardened "Sounds like this Gennai guy needs to back off."

The other boy nodded "Thank you! He's acting like my reasons for being here are unimportant, it drives e crazy!"

"So you really don't have any intention of going back to your world?"

"Not a one. I always keep my promises, and I made one to Mewtwo."

"...what about Kari?"

Davis sighed "I don't know, I want her to stay but I also feel bad knowing that her brother and parents are probably worried sick about her."

Brock nodded "Y'know, I have several siblings back in my hometown."

Davis blinked "Wait really?"

Brock nodded "Yeah, they were my whole world until Ash showed up, and convinced me I needed to go on my own journey. I miss them, but I kknow that they're happy for me, now that I've found a purpose other than being a Gym Leader."

Davis' eyes went wide "Whoa, you gave up being a Gym Leader just to go on a journey?"

Brock grinned "Yep! And it was the best decision I ever made. Anyway what I'm trying to say is that family's important, but you can't let it stop you from searching for what makes you the person you are, your true calling."

Davis nodded "I guess. I'm just worried that Kari's here for the wrong reasons that's all."

Brock placed a hand on the younger boy's shoulder "Hey, look at it this way: even if she decides to go back, you'll have us here to support you. We don't abandon our friends, ever."

Davis grinned back at him "That means a lot Brock, thanks."

* * *

Kari sighed as she sat alone in the café, sipping her third cup of tea. Gennai had left her to her thoughts, telling the brunette that the portal would be open until the late evening, and that if she wanted to see her family and friends, possibly ever, again, she needed to make a choice. She deflated as she weighed the pros and cons, nearly jumping out of her skin when Ash and Serena called her name, running over to her, slightly out of breath. She looked up at them in confusion until Serena gasped out "We...ran...into Davis and *phew* Brock."

Ash nodded, straightening up and continuing "They...wow we ran fast...they told us what happened."

Kari's eyes went wide and she quickly said "I haven't made up my mind yet, I promise."

Serena frowned at her "Really? Davis was sure that you'd be going home."

Ash nodded, mirroring his girlfriend's frown "Yeah, he was super down about it."

Kari groaned, planting her face on the table "Of course he did. Dammit, why did this have to happen now?"

Ash sighed "Well better now than later on, Kari. If you go now, at least you haven't caught any Pokémon or anything. That'll make leaving easier, although Davis definitely ain't going anywhere."

Serena nodded "I think you'd have to chin him up and drug him to get him to go back."

Kari smiled softly at that "I need to go find him. Is he still with Brock?"

Ash nodded "As far as we know. They were going to buy some Pokeblock ingredients in the city center."

"Thanks guys, and don't worry! I promise I'll figure this out!" Kari yelled over her shoulder as she tossed some money on the table and bolted away to the city center. She found the pair without much trouble (Brock's bandana made him stick out like a sore thumb), and quickly raced over to them, all but screaming Davis' name, getting his attention. "Kari! What're you doing here?" Davis asked in surprise.

Kari frowned at him "In case you hadn't noticed Davis, I never said I was going back to our world."

Davis frowned as well "Well I mean I just figured, since y'know...Tai, your parents...T-!"

Kari glared at him "Davis I swear if you say TK I'm _going_ to punch you."

Brock silently made his exit, not wanting any part in this particular conversation. Davis sighed in frustration "Then what's keeping you here, Kari? I mean it's just me and Veemon, we've managed without the you and the others just fine before, why should it be any different now?"

Kari grit her teeth "You're an idiot, Davis. Don't you remember the whole reason I came?! I _care_ about you Davis, you're my _friend_! I made a promise to be here for you if you recall."

Davis raised a brow, hope burning in his chest "So that means...?"

Kari put her hands on her hips "You're damn right I'm staying. You wouldn't last five minutes out here without me, even with Ash, Brock and Serena watching your back."

The smile on his face was so wide it melted her heart, and she had to physically stop herself from kissing him right then and there, as she just smiled back, before saying "Now then, we need to get going and tell Gennai. He may be kind of a jerk but he'll still be able to pass on a message for us."

* * *

Gennai stood patiently outside of the city, atop a hill that overlooked the ocean. He sighed as he glanced at the sky, noting to himself that there wasn't much time left before the portal closed for good, and he was starting to get worried. He knew the chances of Davis coming back were virtually none-existent; TK, Yolei and Cody had seen to that. Even some of the older kids had given him the cold shoulder, and that hadn't helped anything. Still, Gennai was hoping beyond hope that Kari would have the good sense to come back with him, after all Tai had been worried sick. He was shaken from his thoughts when he spotted both Davis and Kari walking up the hill towards him, Veemon and Gatomon at their sides. Their new friends were also with them, and all of the gang gathered wore serious expressions. Davis and Kari stopped in front of the old man, and he raised a brow, saying "I take it then that you've made your final decisions?"

Davis nudged Kari, who nodded at him, taking a small step forward and saying "I have. I'm going with the obvious choice."

Gennai's face cracked into a smile "So then you'll be..."

Kari cut him off, folding her arms "I'll be staying here, with Davis."

Gennai's brow looked as if it might fly off his face "You do understand the gravity of that decision, yes?"

Kari nodded, and Davis stepped forward "I don't care what you or the others think, Gennai. I'm not running away, I'm here to do what I do best: save the world. If you've got a problem with that then that's your problem. But I'm staying, and I'm gonna do what I came to do."

Ash stepped up "And we'll be right here with him all the way."

Brock nodded "You're damn right we will Ash."

Serena smirked "No one's gonna get away with world domination on our watch, you'd better believe that."

Kari nodded "And if, when it's all over, we end up stuck here so be it. We're Digidestined, it's our job, regardless of whatever world we're in."

Veemon pumped his fist in the air "And there's no way I'm leaving Davish here alone!"

Gatomon nodded firmly "Where Kari goes, I go."

Pikachu gave Gennai a serious look, and raised it's fist in the air "Pika!"

Gennai looked at the young people before him, and try as he might, he couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face "I see. Well then, I suppose I can't drag you back, so I'll be taking my leave. Is there anything you want me to tell the others, Davis, Kari?"

The pair nodded to each other, and said at the same time "We're gonna be fine, believe that."

Gennai nodded at them, taking a last fond look at the teens he had once known as little children, and said, as he stepped into the portal, "Good luck, Miracles and Light."

A few moments later, the portal closed, and everyone sighed in relief. Davis spoke first, and placed his hand, palm down, into the center of the circle the stood in "Let's make a pact. Friends until the end." Everyone nodded and placed their hands in the center, the Pokémon following suit, yelling loudly into the evening sunset "FRIENDS UNTIL THE END!"

* * *

Tai sat in his room, completely miserable as he thought back to Gennai's return, without his little sister. Jun had been next to hysterical, and it had taken Matt the better part of an hour to calm her down. Sora placed her hand gently on Tai's shoulder, snapping him out of his thoughts. She smiled sympathetically at him, and sat in his lap, hugging him tightly, whispering soothingly "She'll be alright, Tai. Davis would never let anything happen to her, ever. You know that."

Tai nodded, burying his face in his girlfriend's shoulder "I know Sora...I just can't believe she's in a completely different world we know nothing about. It's scaring the hell out of me."

Sora cupped his cheek, pulling his lips to hers in a calming kiss. Once they broke it, Sora smiled at him "It's funny how it took something like this to bring us together, huh?"

Tai managed a small laugh "Davis always did manage to create miracles somehow."

Sora nuzzled her cheek against his "I promise Tai, Kari will be back someday, I can feel it."

Tai just nodded, looking out his window, and thinking _"Kari...be safe, I love you lil' sis."_

* * *

Kari paused as the group walked back towards Gorge City, making Davis stop and glance at her. "What's wrong, Kari?"

Kari just smiled at him "I think I just heard Tai...I know it's crazy but I'm glad to know that he's out there, thinking about me."

Davis walked beside her, taking her hand and saying "Of course he is, and don't worry, we'll see the others again, one day."

Kari blushed when he took her hand, but smiled at him, gently placing a kiss on his cheek, making Davis blush furiously, saying "Thank you Davis."

 _After making their final choice, Davis and Kari are ready to tackle their Goralda adventure head on. What adventures await our heroes? Wait and see..._

 **And done! Once again, BIG HUMONGOUS SHOUTOUT TO LORD LEONIDAS! Your help is invaluable good sir! Anyway, if you likey leave a review! until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Time for another episode! As always please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing at all (cries)**

 _After making their final decision to stay in the Pokémon world, Davis, Kari and the rest of our heroes continue on towards Lyter City, the site of Ash and Davis' next Gym Battle..._

"I'm telling ya Davis, just give it a little time, you'll find your next Pokémon" Ash said as he and Davis walked through the forest, chatting idly about battle strategies for their upcoming Gym Battle.

Davis sighed "I guess, I'm just kind of impatient when it comes to stuff I'm so stoked about."

Veemon snickered "More like everything, Davish." Pikachu giggled from on top of Ash's hat.

Kari smiled as she watched the two interact as she and Serena walked together as well, making small talk to pass the time.

Serena shook her head as she watched Kari, and said with a smirk "So...made any plans on how to snatch him up yet, or are you gonna keep drooling?"

Kari blushed furiously "I am _not_ drooling!"

Gatomon scoffed "I beg to differ."

 _ **No time to question my moves!**_

 _Davis appears behind Veemon, Veemon uses Dragon Pulse_

 _ **I stick to the path that I choose!**_

 _Pikachu jumps off Ash's shoulder, using Thunderbolt_

 ** _Me and my friends are gonna do it right!_**

 _Brock, Serena and Kari appear looking over their shoulders_

 ** _You'll never see us run away from a fight!_**

 _An army of Team Rocket goons and their Pokémon appear as Davis and Ash command Veemon and Pikachu to attack_

 ** _To be a master is my dream!_**

 _Davis and Veemon stand in the center of an arena, their faces hidden by shadow_

 ** _All I've got to do is Believe!  
And I Believe!_**

 _Images of TK, Tai, Matt and other rivals fly by as Davis looks up with his Pokémon behind him, jumping in the air_

 ** _I've got a chance to win!_**

 _Veemon uses Dragon Rush and Pikachu uses Iron Tail on an Electivire and Magmortar_

 ** _I'm on my way to victory!  
Pokémon!_**

 _Davis and Ash shake hands bro style, smiling widely at each other_

 ** _I can be a Champion if I just believe!_**

 _Davis holds up a badge shaped like a fang with a star background_

 ** _I'm on a Master Quest!  
Master Quest!_**

 _Ho-oh, Lugia, Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno are in the air with Entei, Suicune and Raikou on the ground_

 ** _I want the whole world to see!  
And I Believe!_**

 _Davis and Veemon square off against five trainers cloaked in shadows, with four in front and one on a ledge_

 ** _Gonna be the very best!_**

 _Davis and Veemon smirk as they charge towards the trainers_

 ** _Cause all I've got to do is Believe in ME!_**

 _Davis, Kari, Ash, Serena and Brock stand on top of a mountain, their Pokémon all around them_

 ** _POKEMON!_**

 **Pokémon: Digital Journey**

 **Episode Seven: A Shiny Encounter!**

"Alright, I say we stop here and have lunch" Brock said as they came to a clearing.

Ash and Davis' ears perked up, and they said in unison "Lunch? We're in!"

Veemon face palmed and Pikachu sweat dropped while the girls giggled, and Brock sighed "Alright you two, hold your horses. Why don't you get some training in while I get everything ready?"

Ash and Davis smirked, and glanced at each other, grinning. "Two versus two alright with you, Ash?" Davis asked, pulling out Riolu's Pokeball.

Ash nodded "Sounds good to me, right buddy?" Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder, electricity sparking from its cheeks.

Serena stepped between them "I guess I can referee, since Brock's cooking. The battle will be two on two, no substitutions, and the match will end when both Pokémon one trainer uses are knocked out. Begin when ready!"

"Okay then, Greninja, I choose you!" Ash yelled, tossing his Pokeball.

"Greninja?" Davis asked, brow raised, pulling out his Pokedex

(Male Dex) **Greninja,** **the Ninja Pokémon, and the final evolved form of Froakie:** **Greninja can compress water into sharp-edged throwing stars.**

"Greninja's one of my strongest Pokémon, Davis! Let's see what you can do!" Ash cheered.

"No problem Ash! Riolu, I choose you!" Riolu landed on the forest floor, arms folded, nodding silently to Davis.

"Alright Greninja use Water Shuriken!" Ash commanded, and Greninja quickly jumped into the air, tossing the massive throwing stars.

"Riolu use Aura Sphere and get into the air as close as you can to Greninja!" Davis yelled as Riolu used Aura Sphere to propel himself and zip past the water shuriken, shocking Greninja, as Davis continued by saying "Alright now hit him with Return!"

Riolu's fist glowed a brilliant silver light, and struck Greninja clean in the chest, sending the Ninja Pokémon flying into the ground. Brock gaped at the power of the attack "But that's incredible! Davis and Riolu haven't even known each other that long and the Return attack is still really strong!"

Kari grinned "That's Davis for ya! Always able to be your best friend in a few hours if you let him!"

Gatomon nodded, perching herself on Kari's head "Yeah, that's right. We used to have this enemy called the Digimon Emperor, although we later found out he was being controlled by this thing called a Dark Spore."

Brock glanced at them "That sounds terrible."

Kari smiled softly "It was. Until Davis convinced Ken, that's the Emperor's real name, to become our friend. In fact, he and Davis became the best of friends, really."

Brock frowned "Sounds like Davis didn't have many of those in your world."

Kari looked over at Brock sadly "We just got used to dealing with him a certain way, stopped considering his feelings."

Back with Ash and Davis, the smoke where Greninja had crashed cleared, revealing the Pokémon to be standing up, relatively unharmed. Davis gawked as Ash smirked, saying "Alright Greninja, how 'em what you're made of! Use Double Team and surround Riolu!"

Greninja nodded, quickly dashing forward and confusing Riolu. Davis frowned, and said "Quickly, try and find the real one!"

Before Riolu could, however, Ash smirked "Greninja use Water Shuriken!" Greninja quickly tossed the massive throwing star at Riolu, hitting it clear in the head, sending the smaller Pokémon flying. Before he could hit a tree, however, Greninja hopped over and caught him, glancing at Serena as she said "Riolu is unable to battle! The winner is Greninja!"

Davis took Riolu gently from Greninja, saying to the Aura Pokémon "You did awesome buddy, thanks for your hard work." With that he withdrew Riolu and glanced at Veemon "You ready for this bud?"

Veemon nodded, fist bumping Davis "You know it partner!"

Ash turned to Greninja "You mind sitting this one out? I think Pikachu wants to take on Veemon."

Pikachu nodded, jumping to the ground beside the Ninja Pokémon and sharing a nod with his friend. Greninja walked back over to Ash, folding his arms and gazing back at the battlefield.

Serena glanced at both sides, then called out "Begin!"

"Pikachu use Quick Attack!" Ash yelled, as the Mouse Pokémon took off.

"Veemon, use Extremespeed!" Davis yelled, and the small dragon vanished in a blur.

"Wait for it Pikachu, track Veemon using your hearing!" Pikachu nodded, listening hard for Veemon's feet hitting the forest floor.

"Quick Vee, use Mach Punch!" Davis yelled, but was shocked when Pikachu simply side-stepped the attack, eyes snapping open as Ash said "Use Iron Tail!" Pikachu's tail slammed in to Veemon, sending him flying.

"Vee, use Skull Bash!" Everyone looked at Davis as if he were crazy, but realization dawned on Ash when he saw Veemon stand up, unfazed and uninjured from flying across the field. _"He used Skull Bash to break his fall...that's ridiculous."_ Ash thought, but he grinned anyway, glad to be presented with such a challenge.

"Pikachu, don't let up! Use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu jumped into the air, sending a massive shockwave at Veemon.

Davis grit his teeth "Vee, try and deflect it with Mach Punch!" Ash frowned, sure that such a feat would be impossible, but his jaw hit the ground when he saw Veemon do just that; knock the electric attack away (although not without taking some damage).

Veemon began to pant, worn out from using so many high-level attacks (something Brock picked up on), and Ash called out "Pikachu, use Quick Attack and get in close!" Pikachu nodded, quickly zooming towards Veemon, who struggled to get on his feet as Davis called out "Vee use Dragon Pulse!"

Ash threw his fist forward "Pikachu use Iron Tail to dodge it and then use Electro Ball!" Pikachu struck his tail into the ground, leaping right over the Dragon Pulse, twirling around and chucking the Electro Ball at Veemon, who got knocked back in front of Davis, out like a light. "Vee! You alright buddy?" Davis asked, scooping the small blue dragon in his arms. Veemon smiled at him "Yeah I'm okay Davish."

Brock glanced up at them, and called out "Come on guys, lunch is ready!"

The mention of food perked Veemon right up, and the gang couldn't help but laugh as he practically bounced over to the lunch table. Gatomon sighed, marching over to keep Veemon from devouring everything on the table.

After they had settled in, letting the Pokémon out to enjoy some lunch as well, Davis glanced at Ash and said "You're seriously tough Ash, I never stood a chance."

Ash shook his head "Are you kidding me Davis? You've only been in this world for like, a week, and you already have a Gym Badge and two crazy strong Pokémon to show for it."

Brock nodded "Ash is right Davis, you've got a knack for this lifestyle."

Davis smiled sheepishly at them "Well, I don't know about that..."

Serena playfully punched his arm "Quit being so modest! Besides, you were holding your own out there, and that's honestly incredible, considering Ash is one of the best trainers around."

Ash groaned "Serena, I think our encounter with Ethan proved I have a long way to go. Besides, beating Lance showed I was the strongest in Johto and Kanto, but it didn't exactly mean I was the best ever."

Serena narrowed her eyes at him, flicking his forehead "If you weren't so cute I'd break your nose, Ketchum."

Davis and Brock tried and failed to suppress their laughter, while Kari giggled at their antics. Veemon, Gatomon and Pikachu were quietly discussing how weird humans were. As they continued their meal, only Charizard was vaguely aware of a pair of eyes watching them from the bushes, but made no motion to act as they mysterious being in the bushes seemed to not be hostile.

After they were done, everyone helped in the clean up effort, and when they had finished they returned their Pokémon to their pokeballs, at which point Gatomon frowned, sniffing the air before getting into a defensive stance and saying "We aren't alone."

Everyone flinched, quickly becoming more alert of their surroundings. Kari gasped when she saw an almost silver colored puppy-shaped Pokémon coming out of the bushes, a curious look on its face. Serena grinned as she looked at what Kari was "It's an Eevee!"

Everyone turned at this point, and Brock said in a surprised tone "And a shiny one at that!"

Ash grinned "Wow talk about rare!"

Davis nodded in awe, pulling out his Pokedex.

(Male Dex) **Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon:** **Thanks to its unstable genetic makeup, this special Pokémon conceals many different possible evolutions.**

Eevee cocked its head, staring curiously at Veemon and Gatomon. "Uh...why's it looking at us?" Gatomon asked, taking a step back.

Brock chuckled "It's probably never seen Pokémon like you two before."

Veemon grinned, stepping forward and smiling at the Evolution Pokémon "Hi, I'm Veemon, but you can call me Vee!" Eevee quickly trotted over to the blue dragon, piping up "Eee! Eevee Eee!"

Davis chuckled. shaking his head "I swear, Vee could make friends with anyone."

Kari smirked "Like you're one to talk, Davis."

Ash laughed "It's true! Like partner like partner, right Pikachu?" "Pika!"

"Hey Davish!" Veemon called, taking Davis' attention.

"What's up buddy?" Davis called back, walking over. Eevee immediately pounced on Davis' hat, making said boy squawk, and the girls giggle. Brock laughed "I think Eevee likes you, Davis."

Ash nodded, then snapped his fingers in realization "Hey, I know! Davis, why don't you catch Eevee? With eight different potential evolution lines, it's a must have for anyone in a position to catch it!"

Davis looked up at the small Pokémon, and said "That right Eevee? You want to join the team?"

Eevee smiled at him ecstatically, nodding its head, to which Davis grinned and pulled out a Pokeball, which Eevee tapped with it's paw, flying inside as the ball went 1...2...3...click! Davis grinned wide "All right! I caught Eevee!"

"Awesome job Davis!" Kari beamed at him.

"Yay! Another team member!" Veemon cheered, bouncing up and down.

Ash grinned "Sweet stuff bro!"

Brock and Serena just nodded, while Gatomon smiled happily, saying "One step closer to greatness Davis!"

Davis nodded, looking happily at the Pokeball "Now I just gotta catch three more, and the team'll be complete. I can't wait!"

 _With another Pokémon in Davis' arsenal, out heroes continue their trek to Lyter City, where Ash and Davis will battle for their second Gym Badges. How will these events unfold? Stay tuned..._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Time for another episode! Got any comments? Let me know!  
Eevee's moves: Quick attack, Swift, Double-Edge, Refresh  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pikachu. Or Veemon. Or their shows.**

 _Our Heroes continue their journey to Lyter City, where Davis and Ash will battle for their next Gym Badge. They are very close, and it seem our young trainers are having a little trouble..._

"Look, all I'm saying is that I was last to go against Whitney, I should be the first to go now!" Davis said, shrugging.

Ash scowled "That's bull, I'm calling seniority here! I'm the one with more badges!"

"Are you kidding me? Well then I'm pulling the 'hero-of-two-worlds' card!" Davis retorted.

Kari and Serena sighed irritably as the two boys began to argue the subject, while Brock just sweat dropped, saying "Well...look like brothers, act like brothers, I guess they have to fight like brothers too."

Gatomon shook her head "Meanwhile Veemon and Pikachu just keep walking as if nothing's happening."

Eevee (who had made it a habit of camping on top of Davis' head since Veemon was too big to do it), was nestled up comfortably, but suddenly started yipping excitedly as they came to the top of a hill. Davis, Ash and the others raced up the hill and gasped when they saw the city before them; it looked like something straight out of a science fiction novel, what with it's incredible futuristic buildings and incredible architecture. Davis' grin went wide "This is just too cool, I've never seen anything like it!"

"Well thank you, we like it too" said an older man probably in his late fifties dressed in a sharp black suit with a head of short gray hair from behind them.

"Who are you?" Brock asked curiously.

"Oh, forgive me, my name is Raiden, I'm the Lyter City Gym Leader" said the older man with a grin.

 _ **No time to question my moves!**_

 _Davis appears behind Veemon, Veemon uses Dragon Pulse_

 _ **I stick to the path that I choose!**_

 _Pikachu jumps off Ash's shoulder, using Thunderbolt_

 ** _Me and my friends are gonna do it right!_**

 _Brock, Serena and Kari appear looking over their shoulders_

 ** _You'll never see us run away from a fight!_**

 _An army of Team Rocket goons and their Pokémon appear as Davis and Ash command Veemon and Pikachu to attack_

 ** _To be a master is my dream!_**

 _Davis and Veemon stand in the center of an arena, their faces hidden by shadow_

 ** _All I've got to do is Believe!  
And I Believe!_**

 _Images of TK, Tai, Matt and other rivals fly by as Davis looks up with his Pokémon behind him, jumping in the air_

 ** _I've got a chance to win!_**

 _Veemon uses Dragon Rush and Pikachu uses Iron Tail on an Electivire and Magmortar_

 ** _I'm on my way to victory!  
Pokémon!_**

 _Davis and Ash shake hands bro style, smiling widely at each other_

 ** _I can be a Champion if I just believe!_**

 _Davis holds up a badge shaped like a fang with a star background_

 ** _I'm on a Master Quest!  
Master Quest!_**

 _Ho-oh, Lugia, Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno are in the air with Entei, Suicune and Raikou on the ground_

 ** _I want the whole world to see!  
And I Believe!_**

 _Davis and Veemon square off against five trainers cloaked in shadows, with four in front and one on a ledge_

 ** _Gonna be the very best!_**

 _Davis and Veemon smirk as they charge towards the trainers_

 ** _Cause all I've got to do is Believe in ME!_**

 _Davis, Kari, Ash, Serena and Brock stand on top of a mountain, their Pokémon all around them_

 ** _POKEMON!_**

 **Pokémon: Digital Journey**

 **Episode Eight: Electric Charm!**

"I can't believe we got this lucky" Serena said as Raiden led them through the incredible city streets to the Gym.

Davis merely nodded, seemingly in awe of the magnificent city "This place is just too cool."

Veemon just nodded in agreement, while Eevee bounced excitedly on top of Davis' head. Kari gaped at some of the architecture, and said "There's nothing like this where we're from."

Raiden raised a brow, turning to look at Davis and asking "And where is that?"

Ash quickly cut in and said "They're from Pallet Town, like I am!"

Raiden looked at them in surprise "Wow, all the way from Kanto?"

Brock sighed in relief, before saying "We really appreciate this Raiden, we would have gotten lost for sure."

Raiden chuckled "Well I was on a walk around the city outskirts, it's where I grew up ya see, and noticed your very unique Pokémon, so I decided to see if you wanted to talk when I overheard young Davis here compliment my city. I figured from the look of him and Ash that you must be in town to battle my Gym."

Ash nodded "Oh yeah, we're taking on the Goralda League!"

Raiden nodded "I see. Tell me then, what do you think of this city?"

Ash grinned "Seems like a lot of fun, I can't wait to see the Gym!"

Raiden frowned ever-so-slightly, but shrugged and turned to Davis "And you?"

Davis shook his head "It's not a fair question. This city it's...just wow."

Raiden grinned "Good answer. Ah, here we are." They stopped outside a massive tower with what seemed to be a large clear dome at the top. The entire group's collective jaw dropped at the sight, making Raiden laugh. "Well then, I think I'll choose Davis as my first challenger."

Ash sighed in defeat while Davis, Eevee and Veemon raised their hand/paw/claw into the air and cheered. Kari, Serena and Brock just sweat dropped, while Raiden grinned and said "Well then, let's get to it, shall we?"

* * *

At the top of the tower and directly under the dome was a battlefield and a set of bleachers surrounding it. Davis just stared excitedly at the field, slowly walking over to the challenger's box. Raiden smiled at him, and said "Are you ready Davis?"

Davis nodded ecstatically, and replied "Oh yeah, more than ready!"

The referee stepped onto a podium near the center of the field, and said "The battle between the challenger, Davis Motomiya of Pallet Town, and Raiden the Gym Leader will now commence! Each trainer will have the use of three Pokémon, and the winner will be decided when all of one trainer's Pokémon are unable to battle! Furthermore, only the challenger may substitute Pokémon! Now, both trainers may pick their first Pokémon, and begin!"

Kari looked at Ash and said "Well I guess if we're officially now from Pallet Town you should take us there one day, huh?"

Ash grinned at her "For sure, it's small but it's home!"

Back on the field, Raiden smirked, and said "Alright Ampharos, come out old friend!"

Brock furrowed his brow "So, he's an electric type user, eh? Makes sense in this city."

Davis thought for a moment, before an idea struck him and he glanced at Eevee, saying "You up for it lil' buddy?"

"Eevee, Eeee!"

"Well alright then, let's do this!" Davis said as the small Pokémon jumped off of his head.

"Start this out with Thunder Wave Ampharos!" Raiden called, as his Pokémon tossed a light beam of static at Eevee, hitting it dead on.

Ash grimaced "So that's his plan: shock 'em and strike 'em."

Kari frowned "What do you mean?"

Brock quickly said "It means that the trick is to keep paralyzing your opponent and then slam them with high-powered attacks."

Davis smirked, and yelled "Eevee, use Refresh!" Eevee shook it's fur, and the thunder wave aftereffects vanished.

"Oh now that's genius" Ash said with a grin, Brock adding for Kari and Serena "Refresh cleanses any effects of paralysis, burn or poisoning completely, Davis made an excellent choice."

"Alright Eevee, use Quick Attack!"

"Ampharos use Wild Charge!"

"Eevee keep using Quick Attack and run around Ampharos!" Eevee dodged Ampharos' attack, causing the Pokémon to crash into the ground.

"That's becoming Davis' signature move, I swear" Ash chuckled.

Brock smirked "Using speed as his best tool is definitely what he seems to prefer."

Raiden narrowed his eyes "Ampharos, start using Thunder!"

Serena gasped "Oh wow, that's a super powerful attack, Davis really needs to be careful!"

Davis frowned, then snapped his fingers "That's it! Eevee, run towards Ampharos using Quick Attack!"

Raiden raised a brow "Don't stop the barrage Ampharos! Keep using Thunder!"

Davis smirked "Perfect! Now Eevee, jump over Ampharos!"

Everyone else gasped as the massive thunder strike hit, hitting Ampharos full force. Once the smoke cleared, Ampharos was wobbling on it's legs, and Davis finished by saying "Eevee, use Double-Edge!" Eevee slammed into Ampharos, knocking it out.

"Ampharos is unable to battle! The winner is Eevee!" Eevee bounced up and down excitedly, and Davis fist bumped the air with Veemon. Raiden chuckled as he returned Ampharos to its pokeball "Thank you my dear friend. Not bad at all Mr. Motomiya! Capitalizing on your Pokémon's size, agility and speed against a clearly superior Pokémon is something that takes a sharp mind and good instinct, I am thoroughly impressed!"

Davis grinned "Thanks, we've been training for this!"

Kari nodded in the stands "They sure have, I'm so proud he's been using his head for something he's passionate about. Other than soccer."

Gatomon snickered "Or crushing on you."

Davos glanced at Eevee, and frowned, saying "Come on back and rest Eevee, you could use the rest!" Eevee happily trotted back over to Davis, leaping into his arms before camping on his shoulder. Raiden smirked "I like your style kid, so I'll go with you next, Luxray!" "Lux Lux!"

Kari gasped "Oh wow, that's so cool!" She pulled out her Pokedecx for more info:

(Female Dex) **Luxray, the Gleam Eyes Pokémon and the final evolved form of Shinx:** **Its eyes can see through anything. It can even spot its prey hiding in the shadows.**

"Okay then, let's do this Riolu!" Riolu popped out of its Pokeball, nodding at Davis before turning to Luxray and getting into a battle stance.

"BEGIN!"

"Riolu use Quick Attack! Get in close!" Riolu immediately dashed forward, zig-zagging to keep Luxray on its toes. Raiden smirked "Use Electric Terrain!"

"OH CRAP!" Ash yelled, getting to his feet "Davis watch out! He's electrified the entire battlefield!"

 _Dammit, that's unfortunate"_ Davis thought, as Luxray kept moving away from Riolu _"That Luxray's incredibly fast, we can't match it just by going with Quick Attack like normal, we need a strategy."_ Raiden could see the gears turning in Davis' head, and grinned as he called out "Alright Luxray, let's go with Thunder Fang!" At a blindingly fast speed, Luxray closing in on Riolu, striking it and sending the smaller Pokémon flying. Davis grit his teeth as his mind raced _"Gah, we can't catch that Luxray while it's moving, it's too fast! Wait, while it's moving..."_ Davis suddenly grinned and said "Riolu, stand completely still and build an Aura Sphere!" Riolu did as it was told, building its attack and tracking Luxray carefully. Raiden raised a brow, curious as to what Davis was planning, and said "Alright let's use Thunder!"

"Riolu use Aura Sphere to counter that Thunder then get another one charged!" Riolu quickly intercepted the attack, making Raiden chuckle "Now that's one half figured out, but why have Riolu stand still? Luxray, keep it up with more Thunder!" For every bolt, a sphere was there to counter, which started to mildly frustrate the Gym Leader, particularly as one of his strongest Pokémon was barely going blow-for-blow with a Riolu, and Davis was as calm as can be. "Time for a new strategy Luxray! Let's get in there with Thunder Fang!" Davis smirked "Now Riolu! Get in the air and spin!" Riolu propelled itself into the air, coming back down in a spiral as Davis said "Let's use Return!" Raiden's eyes went wide when Riolu began to emit a bright gold light from its fist, hitting Luxray square in the jaw and causing a bright explosion of energy, making the older trainer exclaim "WHAT!?"

The others gaped as well as they shielded their eyes from the light and resulting debris, as Ash hollered "What the heck was that?!"

Brock shook his head "I have no idea, it's the same thing that happened with Whitney!"

Kari frowned "That's the same golden energy that only Davis and Veemon had access to in our world, the power of the Digiegg of Miracles!"

Serena frowned "But that's crazy, right? Riolu's definitely a Pokémon, how come he can use this strange power with it?"

Gatomon stayed silent, noting that Davis and Veemon seemed oblivious to the energy and its relevance, thinking to herself _"Technically that power, the 'Radiance of Miracles' can only be used by the Child of Miracles himself, maybe that Riolu and Davis connected in more ways than we thought!"_

Raiden stood in shock for a moment, before shaking himself back to reality, narrowing his eyes and saying "Come back, Luxray, rest! I must say Davis, you've given mequite the challenge, so I think I'll let you see my oldest friend, my partner from my own journey! Jolteon, let's show them how it's done!"

Davis frowned, pulling out his Pokedex:

(Male Dex) **Jolteon, the Lightning Pokémon, and the evolved form for Eevee:** **Jolteon becomes enveloped in lightning when angered.**

"Oh wow, look at that Eevee! So awesome!" Davis said excitedly, the smaller Pokémon on his shoulder bouncing excitedly. Raiden smirked, and said "You should feel honored, Davis! Jolteon is my strongest Pokémon, this won't be easy!"

Davis grinned "I wouldn't have it any other way!"

"BEGIN!"

"Riolu use Aura Sphere!" Raiden smirked "Not good enough, Davis! Jolteon use Thunderbolt!" The ensuing thunder strike threw Riolu flying, and Davis was barely able to come around and say "Use Quick Attack, run around the field!" Raiden sighed "Stalling won't work! Use Quick Attack Jolteon, show it serious speed!"

Davis gasped, and quickly blurted out "Use Force Palm and spin!" Riolu stopped running, and rotated using Force Palm, causing Jolteon to bounce off and crash into the ground. Raiden growled _"This kid...just how many crazy ideas is he capable of!?"_ Davis looked worriedly at Riolu _"Riolu's really tired, he can't keep this up..."_ He was shaken from his thoughts when Veemon tugged at his partner's hoodie, and said "Let me do it Davish, I'll show 'em what speed's all about!" Davis nodded, and called out "Riolu, step down for now buddy, we're gonna let Veemon roll!" Riolu merely nodded, leaping over to take Veemon's spot beside Davis, fist bumping the blue dragon on his way.

"Wait, why isn't he returning Riolu to its Pokeball?" Serena asked, confused.

"He must want all his Pokémon to learn from these battles, it's a good habit" said Brock.

Kari shook her head "Nah, he just enjoys having his friends around when he and Veemon kick butt!"

Raiden grinned widely "Ah, at last you're going to let me see how this magnificent specimen battles!"

Veemon grinned "Davish and I'll win, no matter what!"

Raiden stared dumbly at Veemon "...YOU CAN TALK?!"

Everyone sweat dropped at that "...you only just now noticed?"

Raiden just stared dumbly before he roared with laughter "My oh my! This s the most fun I've had in a long time, Davis! Alright, my best versus yours, let's do this!"

"BEGIN!"

"Jolteon charge up a Thunder Fang and get in there with Quick Attack!" Jolteon leaped forward, and Ash silently noted it looked like a version of Volt Tackle to a degree. Davis smirked "Vee, use Mach Punch and kick up some dirt!" Veemon did just that, effectively shutting down Jolteon's attack. Raiden smirked "Not so fast, Jolteon leap up and use Thunderbolt!" Jolteon leaped, but before the Thunderbolt could hit, Davis yelled "Extremespeed Vee! Circle formation!" Vemon nodded, and vanished in a high speed blue blur, picking up a small dust vortex as he dashied around the still airborne Jolteon. Raiden gaped at the sight, awestruck by the tactic, which prevented the older trainer from seeing anyting inside the cyclone.

Brock chuckled "Riolu's Return is scary, but damn if Davis and Veemon don't make a hell of a team, especially when you underestimate them."

Ash grinned "For sure, he's so creative!"

"Alright Vee, end this with a super speed Skull Bash!" Veemon's head glowed a bright blue, sending Jolteon flying all the way across the arena and towards Raiden's feet, totally knocked out.

"Jolteon is unable to battle! The winner is Veemon! The match goes to Davis Motomiya!"

"ALRIGHT GUYS, WE DID IT!" Davis cheered, scooping Veemon and Riolu into his arms and bouncing up and down. Kari sighed as she watched him _"Oh Davis, please don't ever change._

Raiden sighed, but smiled warmly as he returned Jolteon to its pokeball "Well done old friend, well done." He then marched over to Davis, and said "Davis, I'm in complete awe of wht you accomplished here today, I haven't had a battle that fun or battled a trainer as creative as you in years. You've earned the Ray Badge, well done!" Raiden handed him a Badge that was a diamond shaped base, with twin lightning bolts intersecting and a small white circle in the center. Davis nearly exploded with energy, leaping in the air and hollering "ALRIGHT! WE GOT THE RAY BADGE!"

"Eevee! Riolu! WOOHOO!"

Raiden smiled once more, before turning to Ash "Well now, are you ready to go?"

Ash smirked as he jumped the guard rail and onto the field, saying "Born that way."

* * *

Brock raised a brow at Davis as he and his Pokémon sat beside the others, Davis next to Kari "Gonna keep your team out the whole time?"

Davis grinned "For sure! Ash is a seriously awesome trainer, I'd be crazy to let this opportunity go to waste!"

Raiden smirked "So, the Champion of the Indigo League challenges this humble old man, eh? I'm honored, Ash Ketchum."

Ash looked at him in surprise "Wait you know about that?"

Raiden nodded "It may have been a couple of years ago, but no one has even come close to taking down Lance since you re-ignited the fire under his dragon-loving behind."

Ash smiled sheepishly "Well, thanks I guess." He got serious however, and grinned, saying "Well then let's do this!"

The referee re-took his position, and glanced between the two "The battle between the challenger, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, and Raiden the Gym Leader will now commence! Each trainer will have the use of three Pokémon, and the winner will be decided when all of one trainer's Pokémon are unable to battle! Furthermore, only the challenger may substitute Pokémon! Now, both trainers may pick their first Pokémon, and begin!"

Ash grinned "Let's do this Gliscor!" Gliscor came flipping out of its Pokeball, landing gracefully on its tail "Gli!"

Raiden smirked "Ah, a flying and ground type eh? Well then I'll go with you Magnezone!"

Serena frowned "But wait even if Magnezone can't be hurt by ground type moves, it's still unable to hurt Gliscor with Electric type moves."

Brock nodded "Yeah, but it's also a Steel type, so it's got more than just electric type moves up its sleeve Serena."

Ash frowned a little _"Hmm...I wonder what's he's planning."_

Raiden grimaced as he thought of his own plan _"Forgive me Magnezone, but that Gliscor'll be a problem if we don't take care of it fast!"_

Ash shrugged "Alright Gliscor, use X-scissor!" Gliscor dashed in with blinding speed, making Kari gasp "That's it's regular speed?!"

Brock smirked "Those two have been focusing on speed training for years now, so they've got a pretty good grip on it."

Raiden's eyes hardened, and said "Magnezone use Flash!" The bright light blinded everyone for a moment, and it stunned Gliscor long enough to let the bigger Pokémon get in close. Ash suddenly gasped in horror, realizing what Raiden was planning, and yelled "OH DAMN! GET OUT OF THERE GLISCOR!" Raiden sighed "Too late, Ash! Magnezone! EXPLOSION!"

"OH NO!" Brock yelled, standing up abruptly. Before Davis or Kari could ask, Magnezone lit up, glowing white before a massive explosion rocked the arena. Ash leaped into the air and caught Gliscor, who had been sent flying. Raiden kneeling down to check on his own Pokémon "I'm sorry old friend, thanks for your help."

Ash grit his teeth "I'm so sorry Gliscor, I should have remembered that Magnezone could do that. You take a good rest." Ash frowned at Raiden "Never figured you the type to go for that little trick!"

Raiden shook his head "I'm a Gym Leader Ash, it's my job to challenge you as much as you challenge me!"

Ash sighed, then smirked "Oh well, it is what it is! Come on and take a crack at this Pikachu!" Pikachu nodded and leaped onto the field, sparks flying from its cheeks. Raiden smirked "Ah, the mighty Pikachu, eh? Hmm...alright, let's make it happen Electivire!"

"Whoa!" Kari said, pulling out her Pokedex:

(Female Dex): **Electivire, the Thunder Bolt Pokémon, and the evolved form of Electabuzz:** **When Electivire attacks, it pushes the tips of its two tails against its opponent.**

"That's one powerful looking Pokémon" Davis said eagerly, before turning to his own Pokémon "Watch this match carefully, okay guys?" His Pokémon nodded, looking at the battle field.

"BEGIN!"

"Alright Electivire let's go ahead and use Brick Break!" Raiden yelled, as the large Pokémon lunged at Pikachu. Ash narrowed his eyes "Pikachu use Iron Tail and bounce into the air!" Pikachu thrust its tail at Electivire, flying into the air. Raiden frowned "Use Hyper Beam!"

Ash grinned _"That's even better than what I had planned!"_ He looked up at Pikachu "Use Thunderbolt Pikachu!" The two attacks clashed, resulting in an explosion that concealed Pikachu from view. Raiden scowled _"Damn, I can't see Pikachu, and Electivire needs to recharge!"_ Ash, however, didn't miss a beat "Pikachu! Show 'em why you're a Champion and combine Quick Attack with Iron Tail!" Pikachu dashed quickly to Electivire, tail glowing, and used the sheer force of the attack to strike the larger Pokémon in the face, sending it crashing to the ground. Ash grinned "Now finish it off with Iron Tail!" Raiden grit his teeth "I don't think so! Electivire use Fire Punch!" The attacks hit each Pokémon, forcing them apart.

The dust settled to reveal both Pokémon still standing, but battered and exhausted. However, it was Electivire that collapsed.

"Electivire is unable to battle! The winner is Pikachu!"

Davis stared at the small Pokémon in awe _"Pikachu is so strong it's crazy, wow...!"_

Raiden sighed "I suppose today's a day for humility lessons; that's twice in two matches I've underestimated the strength of a challenger and his Pokémon. But this time it won't be so easy! My last Pokémon, come on out, Manectric!"

Ash glanced at Pikachu _"Gah, this is no good! Guess I'll have to go with someone else, especially if that bracelet on Manectric's right leg means what I think it does."_ Pikachu looked over at Ash and the trainer said calmly "You did beyond amazing buddy, come take a rest." Pikachu bounded back over to Ash, and the black haired boy narrowed his eyes "Alright, let's do this Charizard!" Charizard roared as it landed on the field, a small bracelet also on it's right arm. Ash smirked at Raiden, who quickly caught on "Well then, let's kick this match up a notch, shall we?" Ash nodded eagerly, and Brock smirked "Pay attention Davis, this is intense stuff."

"BEGIN!"

"CHARIZARD!"

"MANECTRIC!"

"MEGA EVOLVE!" Both trainers roared, and Davis' eyes went wide when he saw both Pokémon change drastically, into their Mega Forms "Whoa..."

Serena smiled at him "It's pretty amazing right?"

Davis just nodded, Kari glancing curiously at him _"One more thing that he's determined to achieve, I wonder..."_

"Alright Charizard, use Wing Attack!" Charizard sped dazzlingly fast at Manectric, as Raiden said "Not so fast hotshot! Manectric use Thunder Fang!" Manectric dashed forward, hitting Charizard's wing, eliciting a roar from the flaming Pokémon, and Ash quickly countered "Dive and keep a hold on Manectric! Now, use Seismic Toss!" Raiden gasped as Manectric hit the ground hard and was sent rolling, managing to just barely stand. The older trainer grinned "Alright Manectric, use Thunder!" Manectric hit Charizard head on, sending it flying into the ground. Ash growled "Get up, Charizard! Get in there and hit it with Mega Punch!" Manectric was unable to dodge as Charizard pounded it, knocking it ou as both Pokémon changed back from their Mega Forms.

"Manectric is Unable to Battle! The winner is Charizard! The match goes to the challenger, Ash Ketchum!"

"ALRIGHT! WE DID IT!" Ash cheered, high fiving his Charizard as Pikachu jumped onot his shoulder. Davis gaped at the result "That Charizard...it's gotta be the strongest Pokémon I've seen so far." Brock grinned at him "The only Pokémon Ash has that battles better is Pikachu, but yes; it is Ash's strongest, especially Mega Evolved.

Raiden smiled at Ash "Well, I'm glad to have finally battled an honest Champion! Well don, and here you are; the Ray Badge!"

Ash soared "WE DID IT GUYS! THE RAY BADGE!"

After a small celebration and a good night's rest, the group met Raiden outside the Pokémon center to say goodbye. "It was positively wonderful meeting you five, good luck on the rest of your journey" Raiden said with a smile.

Davis grinned "Thanks for the battle Raiden! It taught us a lot!" Eevee yipped in agreement on his hat and Veemon gave him a thumbs up "What Davish said!"

Ash nodded "Absolutely! I'm sure we'll meet again!"

Brock bowed "Thanks for your help, we'll definitely be sure to head to Titus City next!"

Kari and Serena just smiled and nodded, Gatomon shrugging and smiling as well.

Raiden gave them one last look before heading back to his Gym, the others heading out on the road to Titus City.

 _Our Heroes have concluded their business in Lyter City, they head towards Titus City, as the journey continues..._

 **And done! Hope ya'll like, will try not to let the next update take so long, but trying to do a little of each of my current stories each day, and it's taking a little while! Anyway, see ya next time!**


End file.
